WBM Production: Where Am I?
by WBMKitKat
Summary: Well, I thought the end was kinda crappy so I did another chapter to finish it off. Or is it really finish? R&R please.
1. What! Again! This sucks!

****

Friends Are Everywhere!

"ALRIGHT, MORE junk mail." I jumped for joy. "Nothing like a day without junk mail which is to be DELETED."

It's been 3 days after my adventures from Sonic world. Things haven't been the same since. The day before was my birthday, I've just become 17. Although I don't really act or feel older, I'm now one year older. The first thing I did on my birthday is annoy my friends. I knew that they knew that I knew that they knew that it was my birthday that I knew that day. Did I get any of that right? If so, did you understand any of it? BLAH! Okay, the next thing that happen that day is when the secret of my new powers was found out. 

What?! You don't know what I'm talking about. So you didn't read that final chapter on a my POV story from ::A world beyond me::? Okay quick recap. My friends found me at a school yard. I told them my adventures back in Sonic's world. At first, they were sceptical, but then I found a hat that looked exactly like the hat I wore when I travelled with Bell and the others. When I placed it on my head, the transformation recreated me back to Kit Kat. I had everything that I had before, my yo-yo, my frying pan, my *quickly puts back the underwear* um.. never mind. So now every time I put on my hat, I become Kit Kat the Cat.

Back to the present.

"Hey, looks like someone likes the story that our crew put up on FF.net."

Bell, Nokame, C-4, Rahn and I placed our POV on Fanfiction.net. Serena or aka Ztarlight is gonna wait for awhile before posting up her POV. Actually Bell posted up the story first and after a few chapters in we all decided to put in our views on the adventure.

"Looks like they want me to join up with them in their story." I continue to read the e-mail. It's from XPERT. I wonder who that person is. I decided to check up on this person bio on the FF.net. Clicking on the pen name nothing happened. Grrrrr..... I tried again. This time it began it's work. All of a sudden a familiar light begun to beam through the monitor of my computer.

* Blackout *

"Ugh. Where am I?" I asked myself.

I looked down at myself. Red and white fur. Blue jeans, white gloves and shoes. A tail. My hat and two pointy ears. EH!! I'm Kit Kat again. I looked around me. Tiled floor, brick walls, lockers. 

'Oh crap am I at a school. AHH NOOOOO!!!' I screamed in my head. 'Better take off the hat. Don't want to freak anyone out. AHH LOOK it's a mutant cat or something like that.'

I quickly took off the hat, and wait for the transformation to take place. Nothing.

"OH CRAP."

I quickly ran down the halls looking for a place to hide. 

'Hey the washrooms!'

I quickly ran into there. 

'Oh crap ladies room.'

I quickly ran to the other washroom.

*BRING* 

With a sigh of relief, I walked over to the mirror. So where am I actually? Why can't I get back to my normal self?

*Cliff-hanger*

Okay I need couple of people for this fic. I'll be needing a lot of info for your characters. Such as personality types and so on.


	2. Back to Normal, Kinda

I guess I forgot to put one more thing. I will not take following characters.

Ztarlight, C-4, Rahn, Nokame, Bell, Lynx, & Klim.

The reason why I won't, will come in due time. All in due time my friends. So... DON'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY!!! You guys and gals will have to trust me on this one. I'm doing something different, that will involve you guys if everything works out okay. I'm kinda winging at this idea I'm doing so I hope this works out well. The first couple of chapters are gonna be small for awhile until everything is actually ready to go. Then the chapters are gonna come rumbling down. If you guys already figured out what I'm actually doing send me an e-mail and try to keep it a secret. I want to see how many people know what I'm actually doing and see what everyone thinks of the idea. Okay enough said on with this story.

Chapter 2

****

Back to Normal, Kinda

Okay so, here I am. At school. The place the devil made to torture and brainwash us. I'm a cat. Who of course cannot transform back to my original self, which is human. Now I'm really panicking here. Not many people know that I could do this. I kept thinking 'What to do? What to do?' when suddenly I see the door opening.

'Oh crap! Bad day, bad day, bad day.' I told myself in my head.

I search around and decided to hide in one of the stalls in the bathroom. I waited for the guy to do his business. I then realized that I was back to normal. Wonder why now? My stress level quickly dropped back down. I undid the lock to the stall and walked out. I thought I was home free. I still waited for the person to leave. After a couple of minutes I decided to leave and find out what school I'm in.

"AAAHHHH!!" someone yelled.

I turned to see this fox. Okay a hedgehog. No, it's both. Well I saw this is a female by the looks of it, and that she came out of the washroom.

"AHHHH!" I screamed back at her.

"AHHH!" she screamed back.

"AHHH!!"

"AHHH!"

We both ran back to the washrooms.

"Holy crap. Where the hell am I now?" I questioned myself. Lots of questions raced through my mind.

I decided to take a peek to see if anyone is there. No one. Good. Time to leave and find someone that could help me out of this mess. I slowly crept out of the washroom. All of sudden I turned to see if anyone is at my side and then I saw her. That fox again. We both began to scream. In a state of panic I quickly grabbed her and ran into the girls washroom. Luckily, that it's the end of the day and hardly anybody is around. I hope. Now what to do about this girl?

"Shhh. What are you trying to do? Wake the dead?" I said trying to calm her down. Okay maybe not the best way to do it but I was in a tight spot. Who knows who well come here. She continued to cry.

"Oh man what am I gonna do? I should of stayed as Kit Kat, if I knew that I end up here!" I cried out.

Then she stopped crying. Why did she stop?

"You mean you aren't here to eat me? And you're Kit Kat?" she asked tears still in her eyes.

"NO I'm not gonna eat you. I cook my own food thank you very much." wonder where she got that idea from. Also why did she stop crying when I mentioned the name Kit Kat?

I took a step back to take a look at her. Okay the most obvious features of this girl is her tails. She has four of them. I wonder if she could fly with them. Hey maybe I'm back in Sonic's world. Anyways, I know that she's part fox and hedgehog, but after taking a closer look at her she has purple fur, wearing a white shirt with a little bit of purple at the end of her sleeves and around the neck of the shirt, pair of jean shorts, and some purple stripped shoes. I guess she likes purple. Go figure. I took a look at her eyes, and it seemed like she was gonna cry again.

"Oh please don't cry. Please don't ACKK!!" she cut me off by jumping on me and hugging me.

"OHMYGAWD!IT'SREALLYYOU!YOU'REREALLYKITKAT............" she babbled on and on and on.

"Um.. yes I am. And who might you be?" I replied only catching a few words that she spoken. At least she's not crying.

"OH sorry, I guess you don't really know my appearance, but you know me as Senagirl."

This struck me surprisingly. I thought she was a human girl, not this hedgefox. Does that mean the net is so advance that we're actually talking to each other from another dimension?

"But I thought Kit Kat was a cat?" she asked me while getting off my chest.

I picked myself up off the ground and dust myself off.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Are all hedgehogs like this?

"Well technically yes. Only when I put on this hat." showing her the hat.

"Well put it on already. You know that people would freak out if they saw you the way you are now."

People, well I guess this has new meaning to me now.

"I guess I should, now shouldn't I?" now why didn't I think of that. Let's hope it works this time.

Placing the hat on I waited. Nothing.

"What's wrong with this hat?!"

"Sena you okay in there? I heard screaming and...." a guy came running into the washroom. I guess he heard the screaming and came running to the rescue.

"Uh-oh." both Senagirl and I said at the same time.

*Cliff-hanger*

So why isn't my hat working properly? Who is this mysterious person that came to Sena's rescue? Until next chapter, I'll catch yah later. 


	3. Welcome to Our World

Oh crap, I forgot to say that Senagirl owns herself. okay all the spots are filled, and we're ready to go. everyone owns themselves. I may add some more characters in the long run, but for now lets see what's gonna happen to me.

Chapter 3

****

Welcome to Our World

"SENA get out quickly. Ckoas over here quickly." the stranger yelled down the hall. The species is Echinda, with a pair of cat ears. The fur colour is white. His clothing is a blue shirt with a white strip v-neck and a pair of hiking boots. Is everyone in this world a mix of animals. Maybe this isn't Sonic's world after all.

Oh man, I'm in trouble. I was gonna explain what's going on but fist can first before talk. CRACK! OW! He punched me in the freakin nose. That hurt. What is his problem. Oh crap more fists. I dodged and weave around the fist in the bathroom. The room is small so it's hard to move around. I quickly dodge the most of his hits. One hit nailed me on the side was a painful blow. It threw me against the wall. I quickly got back up by jumping off the wall and on top of the walls that divide the toilets. He tries to jump kick me off the wall, but I quickly slip down the other side. I couldn't believe that I still have my moves. Maybe the hat isn't complete a bust. The stall door was then kicked open. Oh yeah I forgot about him. I don't think he's happy. He tried to kick me again but I quickly rolled on to the floor and slide under to the next stall. He followed me kicking the stall doors open trying to get to me.

"GEN WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Senagirl was cut off when Ckoas ran inside and saw me.

"HANG ON I'M HERE TO HELP!" Ckoas yelled out. 

"Well another Echinda." I said, crawling out underneath the first stall I fell in. This one also had cat like ears. I don't know if they are good friends or they are brothers, but this isn't good for me I know that. This one has black fur and is wearing a pair of black pants with green dragons going up and down the side of the pants, he also has a black vest with a green along the trim, to touch it off he is wearing a pair of black and green shoes. Man I sound like the guy who describes the clothing in a fashion show. Oh yeah, all of these clothing are made in Paris.

The both began to gang up on me. I was taking more hits than a soccer ball in a tournament. Dang this really hurts. I was backed into a corner. I quickly jumped off both walls and kicked both of them in the head.

"Sorry." I said to them.

I was then kicked from behind. I turned and saw a male kitsune, with white fur and a red cross on his chest. For clothing I saw a red vest. Hey my favourite colour.

"You guys okay? I was just getting some homework and I decided to see what's it like actually in the girls washroom. Man they have a bigger washroom then we do!"

"Shut up and help us out here Cross!" Ckoas yelled out rubbing his head.

So here the situation. First I get trapped here in a place I don't know where. Then I thought I was getting some help from this kitsune girl. Then an Echinda came in thinking she was endanger from me. If that wasn't bad then another Echinda came barrelling in and joined in the fight. Now a third animal came to kick my rear to one corner of the globe to the other. Now back to the fight.

Cross came in with a double kick to my right. I tried to dodge those, but then I think it was Gen that came and drop kick me down to the floor. I couldn't remember what happen then. Everything seemed to go black right there.

*Cliff-hanger*

(Kit Kat doesn't have anything to say because he's out cold like a brick. Sorry for any inconvenience, please try again in the next chapter.) 


	4. Sore Loser

Okay dang, I really don't put myself in good places. But..... HA HA HA HA it took three of you guys to take me down. Okay I shouldn't laugh though. They did knock me out cold. Anyways, a new character is coming up quickly so who is this person. All of these characters are created by the following:

Kit Kat: ME

Senagirl: Senagirl

Gen: um.. I Guess it's Gen. (I'll change it if it's not)

Ckoas: yeah yeah you guessed by Ckoas

Cross: Cro... ha you thought it was Cross didn't you will it isn't. It's by Mega_Archangel

That's all of them that we met up with. The new character is made by Calli128. This is the right name isn't it?

Time to get on with the story.

Chapter 4

****

Sore Loser

"Why won't you work?!" a voice said, but it sounds like my voice.

"Shoot! It's going to blow!"another voice said.

What's going on? Is this a dream?

I heard my voice again. Only this time I heard a small part of what I said.

".....couldn't do anything to help ....."

I can see light. Is this the end of me now? Aw man this sucks. Hey wait sec. That's not the light of heaven, but a.... light bulb?

So it was a dream. More like a nightmare, but what did it mean. That is if it has any meaning.

I looked up and saw two faces. One is this red fur rabbit, in a blue body suit. I don't know what to call it but it's blue. She also has some distinct looks that you automatically see when you first see her. For one thing she has a fox tail. The other, is that she has two different colour of eyes. Kinda cool when you think about it.

The second person that stood over me, was..... AHHH that Cross dude. My reaction took over and I quickly spun on my back on top of the bed I'm on. I was quickly wrapping the blanket around into a ball and then I launched into his face. I quickly jumped up and booted him down to the floor. The door to this room suddenly opened up and Ckoas and Gen entered the room. I'm not going down again. I quickly found my hat on a night stand near the bed. 

"I hope this works!" I placed the hat on, and this time I felt the transformation take place. Finally it worked. I grinned at them all. They were in a state of shock. Even Cross the kitsune once he got off the floor and taken off the bed sheets that I kicked at him. Taking out my yo-yo I quickly got to work on my escape from them all and find Senagirl. I quickly knocked Cross in the head with my metal yo-yo. The other two came at me to stop me. I quickly wrapped my yo-yo around them and tied them up. I had to break the yo-yo string to do that, but I had some extra strings somewhere in my pockets. I was just about to leave when the rabbit/fox stood at the door way blocking my path.

"Um.. sorry about the mess, but I think I've over stayed my welcome here. Gotta jet catch yah later!" I quickly rebounded off the walls and got passed her.

Calmly, as I brushed pass her, she grabbled my tail and yanked me back to the room.

"Ow. That part IS attached you know." I said tending to my tail.

"Yes, sorry about that. You need to calm down."

"Hey Julee! Is Kit Kat awake yet." I heard in the background, someone shutting the door and dropping a couple of bags. So the rabbit's name is Julee.

"Yes he is and man does he ever move! He actually took out the guys. And you were telling the truth about him being the that person. Who would of ever thought that the cat himself is human."

Hey what's wrong with being human!

"Oh my. Kat look at the mess you did to Julee's room!" it was Senagirl. She looked a little ticked off.

"Sorry." I replied while looking down at the floor.

"Um. It's all nice now that everyone is here, but could you get us out of here please!?" Gen said.

"Much would be appreciated if you do so quickly." Ckoas added on.

"Ow my head." Cross said while rubbing his head where I smacked him with my yo-yo.

I began to clean up the mess that I made while Julee and Sena tend to the others. I quickly apologize to them all for causing such a ruckus and understand if they are still mad at me.

"No, no, no. It's my fault. I started to attack before I knew what was going on?" Gen replied.

"So you're that writer Kit Kat from FF.net? Pleasure to meet you." Ckoas said. We shook hands.

"Nice moves there. You caught me off guard, but next time you should thank me for healing you." Cross said to me.

"Sorry, but the last time I saw you, you guys were trying to kick the crap out of me." I replied in defence. "Wait sec. You guys kicked the crap out of me the last time we met. So why am I not hurting? And what do you mean healing me?"

A whole lot of info was given to me that day. So far what I know is that Gen could summon fire balls and launch them at objects or people, I'm sure glad he didn't do that to me, and that both Gen and Ckoas could do stuff when they have chaos emeralds. Julee herself was abandon when she was young, so she had to fend for herself for a long time.

"Sorry to hear that Julee." I said at the table we all sat at.

"Don't worry about it. I taken care of myself for a long time and look where I'm at now." She grinned. "I can handle anything easily."

"Oh yeah." Sena said, " What about English class?"

Julee shuddered at the word.

"What's wrong with English class?" I asked.

"It's something that Julee can't handle by herself. She's been like that since forever."

I just shrugged it off. Whatever floats your boat.

"So how long have you guys known each other for?" I asked.

"Quite awhile actually." Cross said.

"We all live together for the same amount of time too in this very house." Ckoas added on.

"Yeah, this is both our home and clubhouse." Gen replied.

"We brought you here so Cross could heal you and to figure out how you are gonna get back home." said Sena.

"But until then you can stay with us, the one thing you have to do is help out around here and come to school with us." Julee finish off.

"Alright thanks. Hey wait a second. Now why do I have to go to school? I don' t even belong to your guys school so how are we gonna get me in the first place?"

"Hey I'm not gonna suffer going to school, while you sit around here and do nothing." Julee replied.

"Aw nuts."

"Don't worry about it. Leave everything to us."

So everything seems to be okay. But there is something that is really bugging me. I just can't figure out what it is. 

*Cliff-hanger*

So I have to go to school with these guys. As if this doesn't get any worst. Hey at least I know that I can transform back into my animal form. Wonder why they don't like humans though?


	5. You Thought All The Spots Where Filled?

Okay all characters are owned by their respective creator. So don't use them with their consent.

From,

Kit Kat

PS. Enough chit chat lets get down to business

****

You Thought All The Spots Where Filled?

*8:00am*

"Pssst...."

"Pssst...."

*nudge nudge*

*nudge nudge*

*SPLASH*

"AHHHHHH, WATER EVIL!!!" I yelled out. I looked at the time. Oh crap I slept in. It's kinda weird though. I had a dream that I was traveling to an island for some reason.

"Go get ready the others are just about done eating." Sena said to me.

"Couldn't you wake me up in a normal way?"

"Like what?" she grinned, in a disgusting cute way.

I ignored her. Giving her grief is just feeding her ego, and pleasure of the torture she gave me.

"@#%&^%$@$#%#^&^$@#!@$%$#@$#^#$%$%$#@$^^$##@#!%&%!!~#%$*(%$%#@$!@!~!#@*&*%$#%$#@!@#~^^*$#%#@$!$#%." Yeah that's was me. I'm not the kind of person you splash water on and think I'm having I nice day so far.

"HE'S AWAKE NOW YOU GUYS!" Sena yelled out.

*moments later*

Ckoas and Cross were cleaning up. Sena was sitting at the table finishing up breakfast. Julee, sat next to her reading some books and writing. Notes?! Who knows? I don't feel like asking right now.

"Coffee?" Gen asked holding a cup.

"Please" I asked when I got to the kitchen. To tell you the truth, I never really liked the taste of coffee. I was really desperate to wake up so I there's a first time for everything. I quickly ate and cleaned up and we were on our way. I was wondering how we're suppose to get there, but then I soon realized that it was just across the street from the house.

"Oh. That's where the school is." I said.

"Yeah, but it took awhile to get you back to the house. After all you were in human form." Sena explained.

"Hey why is it that you have problems with humans any how?"

"Um... Well in this world, humans before ate our species."

I stared at her.

"I'm just kidding. Man to be so up tight. Actually it's because all of us watched this one movie. The werehuman. Heh, I guess you can call yourself that. Since you do transform back and forth. Only at command though. Which is a relief."

"Don't be too sure of that Sena."

The others stopped and looked at me.

"Why is that?", Ckoas asked.

"Well as you all know I can transform to animal mode and human mode by this hat. Lately I haven't able to do that manually. It seems to do it by itself."

"You mean that any second you could transform into human form?" Julee asked.

I just shrugged.

"I really don't know. To tell you the truth."

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of us. Two more people came tumbling in. Actually both of them are cats like me. One is a girl with orange, black, and white fur. She wore a mini-skirt and a orange hoodie that has a yellow smilie face on it and a pair of orange and white shoes. The other is a black cat with a black leather jacket, red shoes.

"Whoa what happened?" the female cat asked. She looked at herself and gasped in horror. "What happened to me!?!?" That voice it sounds so familiar.

"It could be?!" I asked.

"How you know my na... Kat!! What's going on here. Why am I dressed up like this?"

"Kat is that really you?" the black cat asked.

"Um... Hi. How did you guys get here?" I realized that it was another one of my friends.

"I don't know. But hey I got out of a Social test, so I can't complain." he replied with a grin.

Guess he isn't too worried about what's going on.

"KAT!!!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY!!! IT'S BEEN A COUPLE OF DAYS ALREADY!" the girl yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

*meanwhile with the others*

"Ooookkayy. What just happened here?" Gen asked.

"I dunno." Cross replied.

The group are in disbelief when they saw what's just happened. Two more cats fell out of the sky.

"Guess its only raining cats and dogs, but without the dogs." Gen joked.

"Shut up Gen." Ckoas mumbled placing his face in his hand and nodding in embarrassment.

"Um.. Kit Kat." Sena finally spoken.

"Yeah?" I replied. I'm still wondering how my friends got here.

"Who are they?"

"Oh I guess we should introduce ourselves. You can call me Mettaiah. I don't know exactly who he is though." she said.

"Well yeah, I'm one of Kit Kat's classmates. You can call me Foo Manchu!"

I couldn't believe it. Couldn't he come up with a better name then that. Foo Manchu! For crying out loud. What am I gonna do with these two. Heh, heh, heh I guess Foo Manchu still has to go to school with us.

*Cliff-hanger*

Yeah, so why and how did these two get here in the mess I'm in? Also, how are we gonna get home? Will I miss my Social test because of this? If so.... WHOO HOO!!!! I forgot to study for this test anyways!!! Party time. *happy dance* Oh yeah by the way. I'm beginning to slow down. I need some ideas to get the brain going. Please help out.


	6. Is Little Knowledge A Dangerous Thing?

All characters that are in this story are not mine. Except for Kit Kat.

From,

Kit Kat

PS. Enough chit chat lets get down to business

****

Is Little Knowledge A Dangerous Thing?

"Awwww. Why do I have to go to school. I don't even belong here." complained Foo Manchu.

"Forget it. If I go you go too!" Mettaiah replied.

"Besides maybe we could use the library to find something to get us back home. It's a long shot, but we might as well check it out FM" I stated as we all walked to the school.

I really don't feel like calling him Foo Manchu, so I shortened it to FM. Sena, and the others have agreed to let them stay, but one of us will have to take the couch. FM and I agreed to let Mettaiah take one of the extra beds, but we started arguing on who gets the couch. In the end I got the couch. Something tells me that I'm gonna get the couch a lot in the future.

As we approached the school, I wondered how they're gonna let us in? As we walked in a teacher was looking at the three of us. We were worried that he was suspicious of us and is gonna question us to see who we are. He went into what look like the main office. When he came out he gave us.... timesheets?

"Welcome to our school. I hope you will enjoy your stay. My name is Mr. Rusty." he greeted us.

I don't know about the others, but I was really shock that Mr. Rusty just greeted us like that. How they do that? We all got our time tables. Luckily everyone is in the same class. Now some questions that are needed to be answered.

"Hey, hey, wait a second here. What did you guys do to get us in?" I quickly asked.

"Not a problem, it's actually kinda simple once you know their 'Code'." Cross replied.

"Their 'Code'?" Mettaiah and FM said in unison.

"Man, what are you talking about?" I exclaimed. I think I talked a little too loudly on that one. Other students looked at me funny. I quickly went to quiet mode again. 

"The 'Code' is their password to the school systems." Julee explained. "We used it to get you and your friends in the school. We made up so dung on you guys and so far it works."

I couldn't believe it. That's so cool. I gotta learn from Cross how that works, maybe I could..... nah forget it. With my luck of the draw I'll get caught.

"So what's the first class." I mumbled to myself.

*the schedule

1st- Math

2nd- English

3rd- Physical Education

4th- Study

LUNCH (mmmm lunch)

5th-Design

6th- Social

7th-Accounting (Dude I already finish accounting)

8th- Science

*back to us

"This is different then ours I guess." I concluded.

"Oh man, I don't want to go to accounting again. I passed and that's all that matters." FM complained.

*4th period

"How are you guys holding up?" Gen asked.

"Gym... Evil." Mettaiah just said plainly

"True, true." I added.

I was holding on to this book I found. It's something about mythology. Then something caught my eye while I was flipping through the pages. I quickly went back and search again. I found the page again. What caught my eye was the title. The Curse of Transformed. What a lame title, but that's beside the point. Maybe this could explain why I'm having problems transforming. I read on.

__

It is to be believe that the people of this world is under a curse. A curse that was bestowed on them for entertainment purposes. A demon that was destroyed hundreds of years ago. But before he was destroyed, he left one last curse upon the land. A riddle was left again. Since this demon loved riddles and challenges.

****

Legend has it that only one is familiar with their surroundings,

Only one travels the world incompletely,

Only one that can be heard but not seen,

And only two are unknown but join to help.

To break the curse, seven stones must be gathered along with their guardians.

To earn these stones, certain objectives must be completed.

Once all gathered,

One must join to join the stones into one,

And a person will disappear from this once it's done.

The curse will be broken, and a bridge shall be built,

To remember the act that as been completed.

A picture shows what the stones look like. Chaos emeralds.

"Whoa. I think I figured out how to get us out of here." I quickly ran to the others to tell them.

*behind the shadows*

"Excellent so he did find it. I sure hope he can do it. And that I don't need to interfere."

*Cliff-hanger*

*This spot is for anyone wanting to put anything here*

So what did I figure out? Can we get back home? Or do we need some more help?


	7. Chatterbox?

Okay all characters are owned by their respective creator. So don't use them with their consent.

From,

Kit Kat

PS. Enough chit chat lets get down to business

****

Chatterbox

"You found out what!" Mettaiah exclaimed.

"SHHHHHHH!" the people in the library said.

Mettaiah in embarrassment turned a deep red. Then turned her attention to me.

"We'll talk about this later. I want everyone to hear this. Until then keep this on the low profile please." I said.

"Oh yeah, who am I gonna tell. Oh, could you please help me. I'm a human girl trap in a cat's body. I also need to get home, can you please open a portal to this place." She said sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes. 'I can never understand that girl.' I thought as I walked off for lunch. The rest of the day, things didn't go so well as I hoped. I was designing a big clay-mation with everyone. I we all had to make a clay model of our self. When I was done and was cleaning up, I accidentally bumped the table and my clay figure fell to the floor. No biggy right? Wrong. A small cup of red paint was on the table too. It fell squashed my figurine and the paint spilled. The good part is that the paint spilled on black that was scattered on the floor. The bad part, my character looks like it committed suicide because of the red paint. The others laughed. I felt ticked off because I worked so hard on that, but then FM got a piece of white chalk and drew around the body of my clay figurine. He made it look like a murder scene, and that my guy was a victim of a murder. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of my figure. Then came accounting, I couldn't stay awake from the lectures and fell asleep on my books. I quickly woke up though from my slumber before I was caught. Unfortunately for FM, he was snoozing as well. I began to drool and his work in ink began to drip of the paper. The teacher was ticked off, but he let it go since this is first time here. The next class was interesting. It turn out to be Mr. Rusty as our teacher. I joked about things with us and still taught us things in science. I got some kind of gas in a balloon and blew it up. I couldn't remember the compound, but man did it sound cool when it exploded. At least this class didn't suck. Although, design is pretty cool also in it's own way. FM looked like he was done for the year, so while Mr. Rusty was busy typing away at the computer, he slowly slipped out of the room to his locker to get ready to go back to the house. Same old FM. He did this back at our school also.

*Back at the Julee's house*

"Okay Kit, what's going on? What did you find?" Mettaiah asked.

"What? You found something? Tell us." said Julee.

I told them the prophecy and how that's the way to get back home. I did a lot of thinking during the last few periods on what to do. I needed to use the internet for a second. I asked Julee if they got a computer here in the house, and they do. So far so good. Luckily, they do have connections to the web. I found the MSN Messenger similar to one I use back in my world. Kinda weird though. How would Microsoft expand so much to get to other worlds? Oh well, I typed in my e-mail address and password and hope for the best. It logged on and thankfully it worked. I'm able to communicate with my friends back on my world. The only one that are on is another person who got sucked into the computer with us before! Dan Dark. *Please see Betrayal by snoopy to find out who Dan is* We didn't talk much on our last adventure, by I'm sure that changed his life forever.

I quickly typed a message to him.

Kit Kat:[Dan it's me Kit Kat! I need your help on an important situation.]

Dan:[Hey Kit! Long time no see. Sure I'll help out, what can I do for yah?]

Kit Kat:[You remember that time when you got sucked into the computer into another world?]

Dan:[Yeah, that wasn't a really pleasant trip either. Why?]

Kit Kat:[It happened again.]

Kit Kat:[I need you to help me search a way to get back. I'll be sending you help from other friends that come on-line on MSN.]

Dan:[Whoa, whao. Just what's going on. Where are you now? How are you communicating with me if you're in a different world?]

Dan:[whoa*]

I did a quick recap on what's going on. I tried to get the information I need to get the plan to work, but for some reason their internet doesn't work the ways ours does. In fact I can't find the info. I don't know why I can't find it. This is weird through. 

Okay, okay weird is kinda is a major understatement due to certain circumstances my friends and I are in. Or weird has become a more common statement among my language.

Dan:[so what do you have in mind for info?]

Good question. What do I need for info? Looks like he's really typing now. He's doing chat type.

Kit Kat:[To tell you the truth. -_-;; I really don't know. I'm gonna try to e-mail everyone else for help. Hopefully my other friends will believe me. I'm counting on you for on this.]

Dan:[i'm on it. i'll e-mail WBM crew and give the inside scoop on the situation.]

The others came into the room that I was in. All of them wondering why I'm in such an up roar.

"Who's this Dan guy, and what is WBM?" Cross asked.

"It must be one of Kit's friends. Right?" Ckoas replied to Cross' question.

"Yup. WBM is short for A World Beyond Me. It's something we called ourselves after the adventures we've been on." I answered plainly. I was too focus on the task on hand to think what's going on around me.

"I remember those stories." Gen said.

Does that mean fanfiction.net is on here too. It must of. Otherwise I wouldn't of met up with Senagirl.

"So......what's he gonna do?" Sena and Mettaiah asked.

"Dan here, is gonna help us get us back home some how. I figured that those chaos emeralds are our way back home. The question is how are we gonna do that without traveling to another world. Who knows what other worlds are out there right now, besides the ones I've been travelling...." my voice trailed off to the last few words in the sentence I was saying.

Everyone stared at me. Confused looks stared at me, wondering why I stopped suddenly. Even Dan was wondering why I haven't been chatting with him for awhile. I was thinking again on what I just said. I quickly made a scramble to the computer.

Kit Kat:[dan!! get everyone i told you about on-line right away! i'll explain to you later on what's going on. i think i figured out a lot more, but i need to confirm it.]

Dan:[alright, i'm trusting you on this.]

I quickly checked hotmail to see if that works. Another mystery. Why is it that hotmail works? There's something suspicious about Microsoft now. I'll have to ponder about that later. I got e-mails to send.

__

Dear friends,

I know this is hard to believe, but I need your help on an important situation here. You must believe me when I tell you this. I'm in another world. The only way I'm communicating with you is by hotmail and MSN. I don't know how this is working, but it is. Some of you know that I am telling you the truth and I hope you will help me get back home. The people who do know my family please tell them what has happened to me. Lots of thanks to people that are helping. I'll be on-line about

*Kit Kat:[what time is there?]

Dan:[10:00]

Kit Kat:[is that mountain time?]

Dan:[no why?]

Kit Kat:[I need to know what time the others should meet on-line]

Dan:[subtract two more hours and you'll get mountain time]

Grrrr..... another person that's two hours ahead of me. I wonder if these guys actually next door neighbours and they don't know it. Most of my friends on-line now are two hours ahead of me.*

__

8:00PM mountain time. I hope to see you on-line then. g2g. 

Catch yah later

From,

Kit Kat

I sent it off. I sure hope this works.

"Hey Kit." Cross called.

"Hold that thought Cross. Gen you're good at computers right? Can you make me a device so I can chat with other people on-line?" I replied trying shake off the stress that's beginning in me.

"I could do little bit. But Ckoas here can do it better. Why?" he replied.

"I'll need something to communicate with Dan and the others. I don't think dragging a computer or a laptop would be fun or convenient."

"So why don't you just pull something out of your pockets like you always do?"

Why didn't I think of that? I quickly began searching through my pockets. I found a PALM. One of those things that you send e-mails and stuff. I tried it out. Function Unavailable..... This is not doing any good. I guess the signal doesn't work here. Gen and Ckoas quickly got to work constructing a similar tool that I have. It's then Cross, spoke up again. This time everyone looked at him to see what he has to ask. Even Gen Ckoas were just about to leave, before they realized that he had something to say.

"How come you trailed off on that sentence?" Cross asked.

*Cliff-hanger*

Whoa, communication between other worlds. Does that mean that this is a parallel universe? Tune in next on 'Who Am I?'


	8. Prepared To Do What?

Okay all characters are owned by their respective creator. So don't use them with their consent. The next few chapters might be really SHORT. Depending how things

From,

Kit Kat

PS. Enough chit chat lets get down to business

****

Prepared To Do What?

"You found out what?!" Mettaiah exclaimed. 

Didn't she say that already?

"I think I found our way back home." I explained. "I think we're the legend that the book was wrote about. I believe that FM, Mettaiah and I are part of the legend."

"I don't get it. How are you three related to it?" Gen asked.

I quickly took out the book that I found from the library. Turning to the scripture I read it out loud again.

"**Legend has it that only one is familiar with their surroundings,**

Only one travels the world incompletely,

Only one that can be heard but not seen,

And only two are unknown but join to help.

You see! I'm the one who travels the world. And the two are unknown must be FM and Mettaiah. Then Dan is the person that could be heard but not seen."

"That may be true so far, but remember you can't hear what Dan is saying, only what you can read. Another point is, what does it mean in the part where it says incompletely? It sure doesn't look like you're incomplete to me." Ckaos countered my theory.

I thought hard about that one. Everyone stayed silent for awhile. Then Gen spoke up.

"Whether or not the legend is true, you guys have to get back home right? So, Ckoas and I will get to work on the device you want Kat, while you guys figure a way back."

I nodded, and then went back to thinking.

"What about the seven guardians of the chaos emerald? How do we know who they are?" Julee asked.

Another good point. Maybe my theory is wrong. Who knows? But it's the best thing we got so far. I kept repeating the legend in my head over and over again. Trying to figure it out. Then something occurred to me.

"What if..." I trailed off again. Everyone that is in the room looked at me.

"What if what Kat?" Mettaiah stated, with a little bit of worry in the tone of her voice. She knew me well enough to know that there might be something wrong.

"Tell us Kat!" Sena yelled out in excitement.

I swear my heart began to ache on what I was thinking. FM stared at me, even he is beginning to wonder what's going on in my head.

"Maybe," I started again, "Maybe I have to fuse together with the emeralds to get us back home."

Everyone else thought of what I said at first. Then slowly everyone turned a little bit pale as they began to realize on what I'm saying

"No you can't." Sena said to me.

"You can't make that kind of a sacrifice." Cross said to me.

I just stared back at them.

"Why should I? I can't let my friends get dragged into this and not get back home. They too got families." I stated coldly. I felt the shine in my eyes disappear from me. I had a feeling that the only way to get the door open, is to fuse with the emeralds.

"There's always different options." Cross said.

I don't know Cross. I really don't know. I went back to the computer to talk to Dan. Just then realized that another person came on-line. Smiley! She's been my friend for couple years now. We don't actually talk much, but we're still friends.

Smilely:[You're are joking right?]

Kit Kat:[Nope.]

Smilely:[I'll just play along with this one.]

Kit Kat:[No! I'm not joking. I'm serious on this.]

Smiley:[Riiggghtt. So how are yah. Hang on a second. brb]

ARGH!! She still thinks I'm playing around. How am I gonna convince her I'm not joking.

Smilely:[This is terrible. Mettaiah is missing!!]

Bingo, an opening.

Kit Kat:[Don't worry she's with me.]

Smilely:[What's she doing at your house?]

"Oh brother." I said.

"Let me at it." Mettaiah said, pushing me aside from the computer.

Kit Kat:[This is me Mettaiah.]

She continued typing. Then she closed the window and reopened it again clearing the conversation.

"There you go." she told me and let me back on the computer.

"EH? What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing much just told her something that we swore never to tell anyone."

I just looked at her.

Kit Kat:[Okay its me again.]

Smilely:[Yeah, I'm still in not fully believing you on this one. But after what Mettaiah said I have do believe you to some point.]

Well it's a start. I've explained on what to do. I've asked her to do research on anything to do with portals and such. Maybe they could find something similar to the legend that is here. Just then Nokame came on-line and so did C-4. WBM crew stayed together since the last adventure we had.

Nokame:[What did you do this time?]

C-4:[lol you got sucked into another world!:)]

I've explained to them on what has happened after the e-mail. They understood the situation I'm in, so they're gonna try to help find a way back home for us. Serena (aka Ztarlight) came on too. The others explained to me what has happened.

Serena:[right.... that must suck. Don't worry kitkat we'll get you back some how.]

"You know these people?" Mettaiah said to me.

"Yeah, they were in the same situation like I was before." I told her.

"So the stories are true." Sena said with awe.

"We've finished it!!" Ckoas yelled in excitement while bring in the communication device with Gen. That was sure quick, I turned back to the others on-line. It was then Dan had said something.

Dan:[I found a story that is similar to what is happening to you. The story says talks about people coming from another world to save another with the 7 stones. So far it really looks like you Kat in this picture.]

"Whoo hoo." I exclaimed. Two things have gone right so far.

Dan:[That's not all Kat. I think I can direct you to the chaos emerald with this book. The first thing is at this place.]

He sent me a picture of the place. Oh dear. It's at the school!

We began to read what Dan has sent to us. The gymnasium is the first place to find the emerald. Just then I heard someone outside of the window.

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK!!!" the voice from outside yelled out.

*Cliff-hanger*

Who is the voice that called from outside? Is it a friend or foe? Guess we'll have to wait next chapter.

AND NOW A POINTLESS PART OF THIS CHAPTER THAT CAME FROM A REAL LIVE CHAT SESSION

C-4 the Echidna says:

If, however, you are lucky enough to have your attention momentarily distracted at the crucial moment by, say, a gorgeous pair of legs(tentacles, pseudopodia, according to phyllum and/or personal inclination) or a bomb going off in your vincinity, or by sudenly spotting an extremely rare species of beetle crawling along a nearby twig, then in you astonishment you will miss the ground completely a-

TF (With Photon Sniper) says:

****

...

Cross says:

****

Okay.....

Kit Kat feels sick says:

??

TF (With Photon Sniper) says:

****

that was....new...


	9. You Forgot About Someone!

Okay all characters are owned by their respective creator. So don't use them with their consent. The next few chapters might be really SHORT. Depending how things go. Mettaiah and Foo Manchu are made by some of my friends, not saying the others are not my friends. But they're the people that I know personally. So ask me if you ever want to use them in your stories.

From,

Kit Kat

PS. Enough chit chat lets get down to business

*I ALMOST FORGOT. Sorry I had a mix up with the characters abilities. So to inform everyone it's really Gen that could do the techy work. Ckoas help draw up the blue prints for the devices. I will be updating that part, but for now I'll just switch it now.

****

You Forgot About Someone!

We all ran to a window that we heard the voice from. Gen, Ckoas, Sena, Julee and Cross got to the window first. They crammed themselves to the windows, with all happy faces. Mettaiah, FM (aka Foo Manchu), and I had our own confused looks. The device Gen gave me (*see above if you have read it yet) worked like a charm. I could see the chat room to the others. I turned the device around to see how I can communicate with them, but to my displeasure I couldn't find anything.

"Hey Gen, how does this thing work? Also, who is out there?!" I asked.

Mettaiah and FM also nodded in agreement on who is out there. We all began to walk downstairs while Gen explained how the thing works.

"You don't really need to type anything. It's voice activated. You speak, it types. Unless you can actually talk to them with the similar device."

"Can we call it something else besides the device. Because it's really getting annoying." Mettaiah suggested.

How true, but what are we gonna call it?

"We'll have to think about that later. For now we need to talk to TF!" Ckoas said.

'Who is TF?' I thought to myself. I looked behind me towards FM and Mettaiah, they too were curious.

When the three of us got outside and on the front. Everyone else was gathered around the person called TF. They slowly parted as TF pushed forward to see the us cats.

"You gotta be kidding me you guys. These cats aren't really from this world? Prove it you guys. Where is the proof?" he said.

I took a gander at him. He is a green kitsune, wearing a pair blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and pair teal shoes. Interesting.

I walked back to the house and the others began to follow. The moment everyone got inside, I took off my hat. At first nothing happened. There must be something wrong with me. It's usually happens right away!! Then it quickly did it's thing. I return back to my human form. This really surprised TF. I think he turned a lighter green by the looks of him. It's like when you see a ghost or something. Not that I do believe in that, but I'm cat. So I got nine lives to use. So that means....[does some calculations] there will be nine spirits of me!! HE HE HE :D After the sheer shock of the matter, TF came back to reality.

"So, the rumours are true." he said.

"What rumours?" FM asked.

"The rumours that a human, is in the area."

This news surprised me. Who else knew about this? I began to worry about my friends and I. I don't know how they would treat us. Maybe they'll do experiments on us or something very unpleasant. I know it's not gonna be a five star hotel I could tell you that.

"Who else knows about this?" I asked.

"Just a few of us. Although none of us thought it would be true. After all we were telling stories about this kind of thing. It was then an e-mail came to me yesterday, so I decided that had to meet up with old friends now. So I returned back to the old neighbourhood to find you three here. This is amazing though. I would never of thought of humans to be real."

Okay, so they never met a human before. That I could understand. This kinda thing wouldn't happen every day to a normal person, but you never know now due to the fact two friends of my got caught in this tangled web. Luckily for us that he isn't gonna tell anyone about this, and he also agreed to help us on our quest getting back home. 

It was just after lunch, we began to talk about the legend. From the information we received, there we're to go to different parts of the city to solve riddles or complete some kind of task to earn the emeralds. To summon demon that holds the emerald we must say the following words:

"I challenge this emerald to earn it's respect."

That was easy enough. We all decided to split up and complete the tasks in groups so we can collect them quickly. FM, Mettaiah and Julee are in one group. Sena, Cross, and I are in other. Gen, Ckoas and TF are the final group. I quickly talked to Dan and others on the situation. Gen quickly created and two more devices that we decided to call DIP, which stands for Dimension Internet Portable. It's amazing what these guys can do. A message came up on our DIPs. It's from Nokame!

Nokame:[Hey guys, I've been doing a little research on this story Dan found. I found out more than what the story is really telling us.]

Kit Kat:[So what's the scoop?]

Nokame:[I don't believe that you are in a completely different dimension Kat. You are a lot closer than you think.]

This really puzzled everyone. What did he mean that we are not in another world?

I continued reading on what he was saying.

*CRASH*

Robots crashed through the windows to the room we were in. We all began to ran, because who knew what's gonna happen if they do capture us. If they really wanted to talk to us, I would think they would knock at the door first. We made for the front door and then more robots knocked at the door. Knocked down the door I mean. What's going on here? I thought to myself. Everyone began to back away. We were forced into the living room. Just then Gen, Ckoas, Cross, Julee attacked the robots. They took down one, by ripping out the circuits in the robot. I quickly shut down and fell to the side, knocking over a small table with the phone on it. The others, were gonna take out another robot but failed. FM and TF got knocked out. Mettaiah was holding her arm that the robot hit when those three tried to take on a robot. Gen and Ckoas both were trying to hold off the robots, but then both got knocked out as well. Cross and Julee surrendered to the group of robots that surrounded them. I tried to help out, but then a robot knocked me to the floor and sprayed something at me. I was then knocked out cold. Dude, this sucks this is third time this happened to me in this story.

*Julee, Cross and Mettaiah POV*

*Julee

I stared at Kit Kat. He was knocked out. I didn't know what to do. I feel so helpless. They began to drag cat away stuffing him in a bag. I though I could help, but due to the situation I was in I didn't know what I could do.

*Cross

Julee and I both were cornered. We had no choice, but surrender. The robots stared at us watching us. Making sure we wouldn't make any sudden movements. Where did these robots come from? Why are they here? Oh no they got Kit Kat. Where are they taking him!?!

*Mettaiah

I could believe it. This robots are really ticking me off. Unfortunately I couldn't do anything now due to the injury from the last attack. I hope TF and FM are alright. OH no. We're losing. I then say the others. Julee and Cross were in a corner and they surrendered. Everyone else is knocked out. Oh no those monsters are taking Kat with them. Where are they taking him? What can we do the help!

*Outside*

[Prime directive achieved. Returning back to base with specimen cat] one of the robots said. They all began to leave the house slowly making sure no one is following them. Well... except they don't know about me. I quickly jumped down from the tree and hitched a ride on the vehicle that brought the robots to this house. 

'Maybe the legend is true. Only one way to find out' I thought to myself as I hid on top of the roof of the vehicle.

*Cliff-hanger*

So where did these robots come from? Maybe Robotnic is here. I don't know, I'm knocked out AGAIN. What is it with them and knocking me out. I just wanna go home. Also who is this person that's following me now?

AND NOW ANOTHER POINTLESS PART OF THIS CHAPTER

Brought to you by C4 the Echinda:

C4: I love duct tape so here are some reasons why. Oh yeah check out my site too. It's 

http://www.angelfire.com/freak2/thelostfighters/ 

so visit or ELSE!! Thank you come again. Oh yeah I'm still constructing it so no smart alec comments on how crappy it is. I'm still learning.

Kit Kat: Sorry to interupt but I forgot to place this up the last chapter. I promised a friend I would do this. Here yah go:

http://sonicaftermathrpg.myikonboard.com/viewboard.php?nocache=MBJpK

1.) It was the best of tape, it was the best of tape.   
2.) It ain't broke, it just lacks Duct Tape.   
3.) If at first you don't succeed, use Duct Tape.   
4.) All we have to fear is running out of Duct Tape.   
5.) Remember that there is nothing stable in human affairs; therefore duct tape everything.   
6.) Fathers and teachers, I ponder: "what is hell?" I maintain that it is the suffering of being unable to find your Duct Tape.   
7.) Spare the Duct Tape, spoil the job.   
8.) Duct Tape in time saves dimes.   
9.) I Duct Tape, therefore I am.   
10.) SOme people see broken things and say, "trash." I see broken things and say, "get the Duct Tape."   
11.) That's one small job for Duct Tape, one giant cost-saver for mankind.   
12.) We dream of a world where people don't think in terms of black or white, but only in shades of Duct Tape grey.   
13.) Walk softly and carry a big roll of Duct Tape.   
14.) A man is rich in proportion to the number of things he has Duct Taped.   
15.) The Duct Tape is mightier than the wood glue.   
16.) Duct Tape can get you through time with no money better than money can get you through times with no Duct Tape.   
17.) Most people Duct Tape where the problem is. I try to Duct Tape where the problem will be.   
18.) If there is a better way to do it, it probably involves Duct Tape.   
19.) Take away my people but leave my factories, and soon grass will grow on the factory floors. Take away my factories but leave my people, and soon we will have a new and better factory! Take away my duct tape, and all hell will break loose.   
20.) A penny saved is a penny earned. Duct Tape saved is stupid.   
21.) A life without Duct Tape is not worth living.   
22.) Knowledge is power. Power is Duct Tape. Therefore, Duct Tape is knowledge.   
23.) The glow of one roll of Duct Tape is worth more to me than money.   
24.) All we are is Duct Tape in the wind.   
25.) Duct Tape your own stuff, no matter what people say.   
26.) Duct Tape it now or pay the repair guy later.   
27.) If a man does not keep pace with his companions, perhaps it is because he has stopped to fix something with Duct Tape.   
28.) May the Duct Tape be with you.   
29.) To err is human. To repair with Duct Tape, divine.   
30.) Duct Tape it today, and keep the plumber away.   
31.) Ask not what you country can Duct Tape for you but what you can Duct Tape for your country.   
32.) Men are not prisoners of fate, but only prisoners of their lack of Duct Tape.   
33.) This is the tape that mends men's soles.   
34.) The one and only thing I know is Duct Tape.   
35.) A repair job done with Duct Tape is a jobe well done.   
36.) The quality of a person's life is in direct proportion to their commitment to excellence, and their use of Duct Tape.   
37.) Duct Tape is the only tool you need in your toolbox.   
38.) Come on up and see me sometime and bring your roll of Duct Tape.   
39.) All we need is Duct Tape. Duct Tape is all we need.   
40.) When the going gets tough, the tough pull out their roll of Duct Tape.   
41.) Success is more a function of consistent use of Duct Tape than it is of genus.   
42.) When genius dazzles mortals' eyes, it is only Duct Tape in disguise.   
43.) All progress springs from Duct Tape.   
44.) The true leader always has Duct Tape.   
45.) Life is an adventure in Duct Taping.   
46.) Duct Tape is never expensive, it is priceless.   
47.) The expectation of life depend upon Duct Tape. The mechanic that would perfect his work must first find his Duct Tape.   
48.) It is high time that the idea of success should be replaced with the idea of Duct Tape.   
49.) The mind, once expanded with the knowledge of Duct Tape, never returns to it's original size.   
50.) It makes a big step in man's development when he comes to realize that Duct Tape can be called in to help him do a better job than he can do alone.   
51.) Nothing in the world can take the place of Duct Tape. Talent will not...genus will not...education will not...Duct Tape alone is omnipotent.   
52.) Keep your eyes on the stars, your feet on the ground, and a roll of Duct Tape by your side. 


	10. Help On The Way!

Okay all characters are owned by their respective creator. So don't use them with their consent. The next few chapters might be really SHORT. Depending how things go. Mettaiah and Foo Manchu are made by some of my friends, not saying the others are not my friends. But they're the people that I know personally. So ask me if you ever want to use them in your stories.

From,

Kit Kat

PS. Enough chit chat lets get down to business

This is story POV is gonna change because this time I'll be knocked out. So what for the changes in this story. Until I wake up lets get back to the story.

****

Help On The Way!!!

*Sena

Everyone is captured or knocked out as I peered downstairs. I saw that the robots that invaded our home, knocked out Kit Kat for a specific reason. I was able to hide from the robots before they noticed me so I had an advantage. Quickly, I ran to the window that was just over the front door. I slowly opened it and crept out slowly so I wouldn't fall down to the ground. I could fly but my tails aren't quite out of the window yet. I heard the robots talking with each other and that they are gonna take Kat with them to their base. What do they want with him?! I was gonna jumped down and try to save Kat, but I then stopped.

'What am I doing? I'm no use to Kat if I'm knocked out as well.' I thought to myself 'I'll just a have to wait and follow them. Hey who is that?'

A dark shadowy image jumped down from a tree and jumped on top of the van that carried Kat and the robots. The vehicle began to move away!! I got to follow that van! I jumped off the roof and twirled my tails in a circle and quickly began to fly behind them, both the robots and the mysterious person.

*???

I hanged on to the top of the vehicle as long as I could. I quickly searched through my pockets and placed a tracer on top. 

"Just in case." I murmured to myself.

I slowly got up. Being careful not to get blown away from the top of the van, that I now recognized. I was gonna pull out something to blast the roof of the van and rescue the cat, but then I saw something purple following us. A fox to be precise. 

"It's one of the cat's friends. I thought all of them were knocked out or injured. Heh, will at least they are persistent, I'll give them credit on...." *crack*

Ow... low bridge. "Oh crap." I said as another vehicle was coming towards me fast. I was on the wrong lane. Just as the vehicle was about to hit me, something swoop me off the road and away from danger. It was the fox. Sena I believe her name it is.

"Thanks!" I said. My heart still beating away from my close brush with death.

"You're welcome." She said sternly. "My name is Sena. And I got some questions for yah to answer."

**New character (Lightining)

I didn't know what was going on, but I saw a vehicle with a cat on it, and a purple flying fox chasing them. I guess I should introduce myself to you. My name is Lightining, I'm one of the teachers at the High School. I'm a blue hedgehog who can ran really fast. With my shoes with lightning streaks across it, that I received as a gift from my class, I run like the wind only faster. I'm friends with Sonic the Hedgehog himself, and some of the other Freedom Fighters. I also can fly too, which I find quite useful.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that was Sena flying after that van. But why? I better check this out. Also who was that cat doing on top of that van?" I quickly put on my shoes and ran outside and started chasing after them.

After a few minutes I finally caught up to the two people I saw first. I quickly looked around and saw that van nowhere to be seen. I walked up to the two, who are now on the sidewalk.

"SENA!! What's going on here? Is this some kind of game you're playing?" I yelled at her.

*Sena

"SENA!! What's going on here? Is this some kind of game you're playing?" a voice boomed at me.

I turned to see Lighting coming towards us.

"No sir! I was chasing that van that went that way." I pointed down the tunnel. "A couple of robots attacked our home and took Kit Kat, a new student."

"I'll take care of that. I want you two to get back to your house Sena. You got that? I'll be back." Lighting commanded me. He quickly dashed off in pursuit of the van.

"So who are you? Do you have anything to do with those robots?" I asked the cat.

"You should know me. We do go to the same school together. It's me Neko." she replied.

What? What is she doing following Kat? It seemed she new what I was thinking and began to explain. She was in the library doing a research project for mythology and she came across the legend of the red cat coming to our land. She saw Kit Kat and something clicked in. Unsure of herself she left the book open and left it near him to see. How fortunate for him to find out about it. So that's how he found out about the legend.

"We gotta save him." I said.

"Yeah I know, but for now we gotta go see the others. We'll need their help on this one. I know a place where we can get supplies to help us out too."

*Kit Kat

"Ugh... If this is what a hangover is, then forget about drinking. Where am I?" I asked. As I got up I saw several robots watching over me.

"Oh yeah, you guys. Gee, all you had to do was ask for an autograph." I joked around, even though my head was pounding it was slowly going away. Well at least it was going away until one of them smacked me across the head.

[Silent prisoner]

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled.

The robot, that must of smacked me the first time was gonna hit me again when side of the van was torn away from a sword. Then a hedgehog bounced in and destroyed the near by robots with a bo.

"Sonic?" I asked myself.

"Gotta go kid." he said grabbing me and jumping off the van. We quickly made our escape from the scene with this hedgehog's speed.

"There you go little girl safe and sound." he said.

It was kinda dark, but I could make out what he looked like. Nope it wasn't Sonic. Hey it's that gym teacher. Wait a sec. I'm NO GIRL!!! GRR....

"HEY I'M A GUY YOU DIPSTICK!" I yelled at him. "But thanks for saving me."

"Whoops I forgot that you were a guy."

"Who were those guys anyways?" I asked.

"I thought you might know. But something is telling me Sena and the others may know something about this. Lets get back to them. I said I'd meet them there."

"OH I almost forgot. My friends and I tried to fight back but they were just too powerful for us going without any weapons."

He gave me a ride back to the house, or at least dragged me across the road for the whole entire trip. Ow... road rash.

"KAT YOU'RE OKAY!!" Everyone yelled out as we walked in. I look worse then I was, when I was with the robots.

After our reunion, we began our plans for the task at hand. Lightning agreed to help us by staying back at the house and use the computer to guide us to the destinations. Just as we were about to leave, the one named Neko stopped us at what was left of the door.

"Wait!!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't go out there. At least not without weapons."

That's true I thought. What are we gonna use for weapons. Just then Mr. Rusty came in walking cautiously across the rubble.

"I can help you out on that one. But first what is going on here?"

*Cliff-hanger*

****

A POINTLESS PART OF THE CHAPTER BROUGHT YOU BY C4, SNOOPY, AND KIT KAT. 

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Hello Kat...well again

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

he scares me

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

I know

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

And i am going to scare you more...

C-4 the Echidna says:

*backs away*

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Care to be my victim for my next chapter?

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

*takes out frying pan*

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

0o;; No not like that...

C-4 the Echidna says:

yes he wants to

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Now Now....

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

He has to decide...

C-4 the Echidna says:

damn!

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

-

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

--;; to eager...aren't we C-4...

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

too*

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

did the slush get to you?

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Yep...

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

*looks at shoes..* AW...Crud!

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

wanna hear something scary also

C-4 the Echidna says:

cheese is explosive?

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Okie

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

close

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

...Koopas can be drags?

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

i wasn't bored in Math

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

00;;

C-4 the Echidna says:

Snoopy's in drag?

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

*faints*

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

NO!! Koopa in Drag

C-4 the Echidna says:

*BLINK!*

C-4 the Echidna says:

X_X

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

you do know i'm gonna put this on the next chapter right?

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

What Koopa in drag?

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

yes

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

NO!! Don't!

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

...its my...um...

C-4 the Echidna says:

GO KAT!!!!!

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

he he

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Well you want to be victim or not?

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

might as well

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Yay!

C-4 the Echidna says:

there goes a brave soul....

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

no one ever gives me a break

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

more like a fool C

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

...MOST LIKELY...I will have my chapter up...

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

TONITE

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

hey don't do that

C-4 the Echidna says:

poor Kat....

C-4 the Echidna says:

I knew him well....

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

0o;;

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

that's it you're going down NOKAME

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

eh? He's gonna live

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

aka Snoopy

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

0o;;

C-4 the Echidna says:

fight! fight! fight!!

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

C-4...you squeeled didn't you?

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

*SMACK*

C-4 the Echidna says:

no

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

0o..

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

on what?

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

*as in smacks head*

C-4 the Echidna says:

Truthfully, I didn't!

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

hello?

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

on what?

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

^^;; UMMM nothing Kat...

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Don't worry about it...Dahling

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

i don't wanna be in this now

C-4 the Echidna says:

you dun wanna know kat

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

and don't call me that Snoop

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Yes...Ok

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

or else

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

...but you must accept my request...

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

snoopu

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

0o;;

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

is gonna be on the next chapter

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

*gasp* NOOOOOOOOOO

C-4 the Echidna says:

YES!!!!

C-4 the Echidna says:

GO KAT!!!!!

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

what's it gonna be

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

you gonna tell me

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

or not

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

...

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

*sigh*

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

what was that

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

i couldn't read you

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

hold on...

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Lemme get out the text...

C-4 the Echidna says:

of the story?

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Yep

C-4 the Echidna says:

Oh man, this is gonna be good!

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

^^;;

[Snoopy sends the story across on-line]

[moments later]

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

roflol

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

Like i said...only you could fit the humor of this...

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

how true that is

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

unfortunately

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

...

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

^^

C-4 the Echidna says:

roflmfao

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

...thats the only time...i promise

Kit Kat is........yeah. says:

still i'm gonna add this to the pointless part of the chapter

Snoopy in the melted Slush...YUCK! says:

****

0o;;

C-4 the Echidna says:

GO KAT!!!!!


	11. Trial & Error? Don t Need To

Okay all characters are owned by their respective creator. So don't use them with their consent. The next few chapters might be really SHORT. Depending how things go. Sometime soon a profile page will be done to show who's in and everything. 

From,

Kit Kat

PS. Enough chit chat lets get down to business

****

Trial & Error? Don't Need To.

Mr. Rusty, the science teacher came walking in through the rubble. He took a look around to see the damage. His looks were in awe. The doorway has hanging pieces from it, and the floor is covered with dust and pieces of the wall and glass the robots destroyed. All of gathered here looked at him in a questionable look. Well except for Lightning. I found out that Lightning real name is Alexander Anthors Armington II, but most people call him Lightning due to the fact he's related to Sonic the Hedgehog. So maybe this is Sonic's world, but why is it so different? Where is Sonic and the others? Well anyways, I never really gave a description of Mr. Rusty now have I? Think of the white Siberian tiger, that wears a blue dress shirt that is tucked in with his black pants, to top it off he wore a pair of black dress shoes. A great guy as both a teacher and as a friend, but what did he mean that he could help us on the weapons? Did he have some kind of hobby that includes creation of weapons.

"You carry weapons?" I asked sceptically. Yeah he's a science teacher, so I guess he could make weapons.

"Well no not really." He replied.

Then how well he give us the resources to fight back these robots? Did he know someone that can give us the equipment? For how much though? So many doubts and questions that are needed to be eased off of us.

"It's actually a small bit of technology that can help you get weapons. I can actually install it to the computer here. I was gonna bring it to town hall, but by the looks of things, this is an emergency." he said plainly and quickly began setting up. Connections here, placement there. Small machine beside the computer stood is the end result of his work. Okay so what is it? This place seems to get weirder and weirder the longer I stay here. I just wanna get back home. I want to see my friends, I wanna chat with the WBM gang again. HEY wait sec what did Nokame said last time. I missed it. I quickly looked around. Gen seemed to sense something and asked me what's going on.

"DIP! Where is it? What did Nokame say?" I asked frantically.

Everyone except for Neko, Mr. Rusty, and Lightning, looked at each other in depressed ways.

"Well?" I asked, getting impatient.

"The robots. Destroyed DIP and the original blueprints of it. Gen and Ckoas have tried to create a new set of DIPs but they can't remember everything they used to produce it." Julee said.

This isn't good what did they have to say may help us get back home.

"Um.... not all of the DIPs got destroyed." Sena interrupted us.

We all looked at her. There was a pause of silence.

"During the fray, I hid the DIP I got with me." she said, taking out the last DIP from her jean pocket.

I jumped for joy, and I gave her a big hug. I then realized what I did and quickly let go of her. I turned red in the face that wasn't already red. I didn't know if she liked it or not, but nevertheless she gave the DIP to me and I quickly read over what he said.

__

You're actually still on earth. The main difference is that somehow you're in a different zone. I know it sounds like the games from Sonic, but I don't know what else is the best example than that. Rahn and Serena were both doing the same search and they came across this info. None of us has seen Bell lately, so we haven't really told her anything yet or if she received that e-mail that we've sent. I'm getting really worried though. So does that help Kat? Kat? You there? C4 something going on, Kat hasn't answered. Get everyone to keep on searching ways to get them back home.

A zone. This is all a zone. Then are these people just live here then, but Nokame said that this place is still on Earth. Well we won't know until we finish this quest, now won't we. I better tell them everything is okay now and that we're now searching for the gems. The others asked what happen.

"A zone?" Neko asked. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea what's going on." I continued typing away to the others on the otherside.

As I was doing this, Mr. Rusty explained to us what his machine does. He told us that we had to use our minds to produce the weapons that we need. Then the computer produces the product of your desire by reconstructing atoms that is used from old objects to produce them. So old pop can become new sword or shield. Or it can become a fork. Anything that we want. It is limited though to one time use. He can't figure out a way to use it more than once per person. He figured that it has to do something with the brainwaves that each individual had. It all seemed okay until he got to the brain wave function. That's when I began to drift off and began thinking on what's going on. Did someone bring us here intentionally? That's the question that occurred to me. I couldn't figure it out.

Hours later, we we're prepared as much as we could. Sena didn't want anything so she just left the machine alone, but everyone else tried it out. Mettaiah got this huge hammer; something similar to what Amy the Hedgehog has. Foo Manchu got a flamethrower. Cross received metal claws. TF got a photon sniper, even though he said he wouldn't fight with us all the time, only when he is really needed. We all respected that, not everyone agrees with fighting. Although C-4 would say the opposite on what I just thought of. Julee she got this sword. When she got it though, something went through her head as she smiled. It really scared me on what she was think about doing with that sword of hers. Gen and Ckoas also got swords for themselves, Gen got three though while Ckoas just got one. Lightning even though he has both his sword and bo, he wanted a little bit of long range too so he thought up of a stun gun. Neko end up with a set of bow and arrows, and I decided to take up arms with sets of metal chopsticks.

Yeah that's what I said, don't go looking back and reading it. I said chopsticks. You know you can poke someone's eye out with those suckers. My idea was to actually throw them like daggers, I agreed with Lightning on this one, even I need some long range weapon to fight with.

Mr. Rusty beamed with pride as his machine did it's work with each of us. We said our thanks a began to search for the emeralds. Using the DIP we had we all got the information on the whereabouts on the emerald. Dividing up into new groups we all went separate ways to get the emeralds quickly. Lightning, Mr. Rusty and TF stayed back at the house and communicated with us with radios that we got from within the house. Apparently Sena and the others used them for various things, such as ways to find each other in the malls and so on. Not a bad idea.

The people in my group was the following:

Mettaiah

FM

&

Neko

We headed down to the gym. The others had to go across town to get to there destinations.

*at the school gym*

"So where exactly is this emerald?" Neko asked.

"I don't know, hey Kat say some magic words now. Maybe something will happen." FM said.

"I should of got a smaller hammer, but NOOOOOOO. I had to super size it just so I can have the pleasure smashing it on someone or something particular." Mettaiah complained as she dragged her hammer behind her.

Say some magic words? Like what open says me. Or abra kadabra.

"Um. Kit Kat needs a break?" I said

Everyone falls over except for me.

"What kind of magic words was that?" FM said to me.

"Don't you remember what those words were?" Mettaiah asked.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." I replied. "I challenge this emerald to earn it's respect."

All of the sudden a gray mist slowly crept around us quickly. Blue hedgehog then stood in front of us.

"So you came to gain the blue emerald have you?" he said in delight. "Well you have to complete my challenge first. My name is Icy Fire. And if you haven't figured out on why they call me that then you'll never complete the task at hand. Complete the challenge and you'll receive your prize, if not, then you will not be able to return again to challenge for the emerald."

We all agreed to the challenge. One time only. That's how I like things to be done. We prepared for the worst, what was it gonna be, a riddle or something else? As I pondered at that, Icy did quick flash of lights and around us was a large circled room, the floor that is made up of ice and right above us was a clear view of the sky with a large hour glass with a light blue sand in it floating in the middle. The blue hedgehog skated around us and then stopped to explain what's going on.

"To complete the task, you must capture and corner me by only one person. A task that has not been completed. You have 1/2 hour to capture me by cornering me. Starting now!!" he yelled out and then dashed off.

We tried capturing him by dashing around and then one of us tries to jump him, but the with the slippery ice all the hedgehog had to do was step away from us. We all gathered back together, while Ice Fire skated around.

"Hey how is he doing that?" Neko asked rubbing her belly from one of the lunges she did.

"I don't know Neko. By the looks of things he has the advantage. He can both skate and walk normally without slipping." Mettaiah pointed out.

"How are we gonna catch him like this. There's no corners in this place, and he said only one person can corner him at a time. There's no way we can corner him if there isn't any corners to corner him in." said Neko.

Just then an idea pop, or a theory to be more precise. I took a look around us. Only approximately 17 minutes left. That should give us enough time to do this. I looked at everyone again, they were all trying to figure a way out of this one. Well all except for Ice, FM and I. FM looked at me and then grinned. He too had the same thunderstorm idea. We both broke out of the group and faced Ice from the distance.

"HEY ICE!! HOW THICK IS THIS ICE HERE?" we both yelled out with a smile.

*Cliff-hanger*

So how EXACTLY are we gonna do this? 

Due to lack of pointless conversations I've been in, which is not many lately, I don't really have anything to place here. Well there is one thing I could place here:

http://www.angelfire.com/freak2/thelostfighters/

please check out this site here.


	12. One Down, Where They Go!

Okay all characters are owned by their respective creator. So don't use them with their consent. The next few chapters might be really SHORT. Depending how things go. Sometime soon a profile page will be done to show who's in and everything. The following characters are now mine besides Kit Kat & Katie Kat(see other story), Mettaiah, Foo Manchu, Mr. Rusty, & Ice Fire the hedghog.

From,

Kit Kat

PS. Enough chit chat lets get down to business

****

One Down, Where They Go?!?!

"Um... about a foot. Why? What importance is that to you?" Ice Fire the Hedgehog asked.

"Oh nothing. Oh by the way, what are the rules in here?" I asked.

"Well there are no rules."

"Can you fly?"

"No."

"Stick to walls?"

"No...."

Ice begins to slowly began to understand where these questions are going.

"Can you...... survive the water?" I asked

His eyes went wide. It seemed that he was thinking of an answer. That's all we needed to hear and see. FM and I both smiled in anticipation. I took out my frying pan and started smashing up the ice.

"Burn baby!" FM yelled out as he started melting the ice with his flamethrower.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" the girls yelled out as we did our insane mission.

"Just smash the ice so it can melt faster!!" I yelled out.

Both girls began chipping the ice with whatever they had. Mettaiah using her hammer to smash the ice very effectively actually. Neko, had nothing else to use, was using the tip of her arrows to chip the ice as much as she could.

"Why are we doing this?!" Neko asked, getting a little frustrated by her work on the ice.

"He can't touch the water!" I replied. I continued to swing the pan against the ice cracking it as I explained to her what's going on. "His name is a hint on what is his speciality, but it also tells us what is his weakness also. Since we can't corner him with his room, we will have to create our own place to corner him.

"I am so glad I got this thing. I love technology!! HA, HA, HA!!" FM laugh in sanely, blowing more fire melting the ice around us.

You know C-4 and FM would be great pals. Although I hate to see what would happen to the world if that ever occurred.

We continued on building around the room creating a new shape. Pieces of ice began to float around us and the new battle ground for the Chaos emerald. We were over just under a foot of water. Guess there's is more than expected. The hedgehog continue to taunt us, trying very hard to side track us on his down fall. This isn't about sheer brute strength, or anything like that. You gotta use your head too, but also you got to have the mind to focus everything you got. It may sound easy from your point of view, and the things he said should of been nothing to us, but it seems our emotions and thinking now are, how would you say, not quite at their normal level. It took a lot of will power to keep on going.

"You know Foo Manchu. You don't need to do this. Think about it. What has Kit Kat ever done for you? In fact, I think he owes you a great deal to you. He can't do this himself, in fact I think only you can do it. You don't need anyone else. Look at him. He's using you. Is that the life you would like to go as? Just a follower?" Ice taunted FM at his work.

We all can hear what Ice is saying. I knew that wasn't true on what Ice was saying. The question is, does FM believe in me? I looked up at the hour glass. Ten minutes left. The place is almost done. We still got a lot to do, but I know we can do it. Just then FM replied to Ice.

"You actually think I would listen to you, eh? I got something to say to you now. I know Kit here wouldn't be thinking of himself. It's just not his style. Back at home, he sometimes brings breakfast to school for others because he knows some don't actually eat in the morning. He doesn't want anything in return except some gratitude and sometimes a little help to continue on his own little program for breakfast. Another example that he isn't using is last evening, we talked about how to get back home. We were all trying to figure out this riddle, and then Kit here suggested that he might have to sacrifice himself to get us back home. Now if that's selfishness then, I'm one of the greediest people on the face of this earth."

I stopped working listening to what he was saying. It touched my heart on with those words. I didn't know if I could go through making that kind of sacrifice though, but I knew if it had to come down to that, I would do it. Ice looked pretty shocked and a little bit ticked off. He never knew that he was that strong. He then went to Mettaiah, who of course was swinging her hammer.

"Mettaiah, Mettaiah, Mettaiah. An old friend of Kit Kat isn't it? Why do you put up with him. He always pokes fun of you? He was never there for you on those special days. He doesn't visit you much after you moved away. So why are you with him now?"

"You really want to know? You must really think I'm stupid enough to fall to your tricks? I know Kit Kat for a very long time. I know he makes fun of me, but I know he is just joking. He also makes cracks about himself. When I was down, he say things about himself to cheer me up. He was always there for us when my family or I need help on something. He helped us paint our deck and fence and was willing to do it for free, but mom of course wouldn't allow that. And those special days? Sure he missed my birthday, but every time I was with him, he always gives something to laugh about. That kind of gift is something I'm always looking forward too. Even if he can be annoying at times. I always smile at him, at least once." Mettaiah sincerely said, giving me a smile again as she was saying all of this.

Again, I was touched by her words. We will always be friends. I gave a little dance to make her laugh again, to another victory from the mind games. It was then Ice went to Neko. I didn't really know her well enough, so this was something I was kinda uneasy about.

"Neko. You've known Kit Kat for how long? Why are you risking your safety to get him home? What will he do for you? Tell me that. I can tell you. Nothing. He will be gone like that. You will never see him again. And what will happen to you and your friends. There will be pain and suffering for everyone you care about, all because you help him get the emeralds. Is that what yo......" He was cut off by Neko.

"I really don't care for what you have to say. But to entertain you, I'll explain why I'm helping Kit Kat out. It's not a good reason, but it is still a reason to help out. I've read the legend. I knew it had to be true when I saw him in our school. He fit the description very well. Also, something doesn't feel right about this place. It feels like I don't really belong here in this world. In fact, I believe none of us really belong in this world. So, I believe in Kat and his quest. I followed him, making sure he is the one. And now I know he is. In the future, I know whatever happens, he will be there for us, even though we don't know each other as well compared to FM and Mettaiah."

This seemed to enrage Ice. It looked like he was gonna hit her with his fist. I was prepared to jump up and protect her, but stopped. He rest his arms at his side. Looking up at the hour glass and he smiled.

"Only a minute left and you still haven't cornered me. And there isn't anything you can do about it. Your plan of cornering me is useless now. Accept your failure Kit Kat the Cat!" he laughed at me.

No. It couldn't end this way. I let down my friends and my family. I began to give in, but then realized that it wasn't really me who thought that. It was him. There must be a way to get more time. I continued to think of ways to solve our dilemma. Everyone began to move faster.

"Why bother?" he taunted us.

"ARGH. WHEN IS IT OUR TURN FOR A BREAK!!" I yelled out in frustration.

"That's it!!" Neko yelled out.

I looked at her.

"What!?" I asked.

"You're a genius." She quickly took out her bow and placing the arrow she was using to chip the ice, she used it for her bow. 

Aiming at the hour glass she took careful aim at the target. She let go of the arrow and let it fly. A light whooshing sound was made and then a thump at the top of the hour glass wooden part. It swung freely around and around. Then it stopped. Ice looked in horror at what she has done. The hour glass was now turned over giving us more time. It was more than enough time to complete our task.

"Hey Ice baby!! Just chill." FM said shutting off his flamethrower.

Ice looked around him a small rectangular block of ice was all he was standing on. I gave Neko the honour to end this game of his.

"Checkmate!" Is all I said.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ice screamed (mmmm..... ice cream) in defeat.

The hour glass broke at the bottom and the blue sand began pouring right on top of his head. His body began to melt away. I stared in awe at what I saw. Neko back down from the block of ice and stood back a distance in the water. Yikes water, I hate water! That didn't matter. I continued to stare and watched as Ice Fire disappeared right before our eyes. When it was all over. All that was left was a small blue emerald. We all smiled in triumphed. Walking up to the emerald. I was shaking in happiness and the adrenaline rush that I and my friends just went through.

"We did it!!" I yelled holding the emerald above my head and jumping up with joy.

The others did the same, well except for FM. He was grinning and laughing. That goof. We all laugh and reported back to HQ by radio.

"Hey you guys we got our emerald. We're gonna go to the next one. Just tell us where to look for it." I said still smiling on what has happened.

We could hear cheering in the background. The others seemed to be there already. Have they already collected their emeralds? Then there was silence on the radio.

"Is there something wrong you guys?" Mettaiah took the radio from me and asked.

We waited.

"Yeah there is." it was Lightning. "The other chaos emeralds are gone. We can't find the other ones. Someone beat us to it."

*Cliff-hanger*

POINTLESS CHATTING ONLINE WITH KIT KAT, C4, DAN DARK & TF

Kit Kat the Cat says:

look who is here

C-4 the Echidna says:

I'm back

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

Hello C-4.

Kit Kat the Cat says:

good evening

C-4 the Echidna says:

I just went and beat the burn dome

TF the (currently) Ferret says:

****

heh

C-4 the Echidna says:

easier than hell

Kit Kat the Cat says:

very good sir

C-4 the Echidna says:

though now I have a targeting recticle burned onto my retina....

TF the (currently) Ferret says:

****

heh

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

lol

C-4 the Echidna says:

*looks at TF*

C-4 the Echidna says:

which mean I have better aim....*blasts TF*

TF the (currently) Ferret says:

****

*darts eyes around*,...what i do?

TF the (currently) Ferret says:

****

X.x

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

4...

C-4 the Echidna says:

I'm going to get back to the game now.....

Kit Kat the Cat says:

have a good night then sir

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

..........................

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

Uhh... What Kit Kat said.

TF the (currently) Ferret says:

****

si

Kit Kat the Cat says:

very well Mr. Dark

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

Mr. ...? *shrugs*

Kit Kat the Cat says:

Is there something wrong sir?

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

No... except you're acting... different than you usually do... you're being... formal...

TF the (currently) Ferret says:

****

X.x!!

Kit Kat the Cat says:

shall i mark that down for you

Kit Kat the Cat says:

sir

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

(lol.) If you want. Sir. *salutes*

Kit Kat the Cat says:

That's is five for Master TF.

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

Aye.

Kit Kat the Cat says:

If you excuse me sir, I will be going back to work.

TF the (currently) Ferret says:

****

have fun ya 'ol bean

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

Alright. Carry on.

Kit Kat the Cat says:

Thank you sir.

Kit Kat the Cat says:

Enjoy your stay Master TF.

[Kit Kat goes away]

Dan Dark the Kitsune says:

So, TF... do you have any idea what that was about? I know I don't...

TF the (currently) Ferret says:

****

i am (censored) confused...


	13. 86

Okay all characters are owned by their respective creator. So don't use them with their consent. The next few chapters might be really SHORT. Depending how things go. Sometime soon a profile page will be done to show who's in and everything. The following characters are now mine besides Kit Kat & Katie Kat(see other story), Mettaiah, Foo Manchu, Mr. Rusty, & Ice Fire the hedgehog.

From,

Kit Kat

PS. Enough chit chat lets get down to business

****

86%

"Can you repeat that again? Because I swear you just said the other emeralds are gone." Mettaiah asked in disbelief.

"Um.... someone got to the emeralds before we got there. It's best if you guys get back here right away. I'm sending Julee and her group up to you to guard that emerald. Be careful because it's only you four that is guarding it. We don't know who's after them, but we must not let them get this one!" Lightning explained, with a little bit of concern in his voice.

We were still in disbelief when he repeated what he said. I suggested we should rest for a few minutes though. That wasn't very easy and we are all tired and worn out by that task Ice put in front of us. The water from the melted ice, is still damp on our fur and clothing. As we all rested and dried up from the small adventure, something made a noise. My ears perked up and listen again intently. Small thuds right about us. I looked up and saw skylights. I realized that this is the seconded day of our quest and that its about lunch time. Holy cow, I've pulled an all-nighter and I'm still up and about. The others also heard the noise too and grab their weapons and prepared themselves.

We waited.

And waited.

It seemed like an eternity to me as we waited. My heart began to beat faster. I clench my frying pan in my left hand and my yo-yo in the other. I looked around us in the gym room and saw shadows moving to the windows to the side of the building. At first I thought it was Julee and the others coming in, but then I knew that there was too many of them to be true.

*Crash*

Windows exploded in, from the top of the sky lights and the side windows of the building. The robots that attacked us has returned and has come prepared with more of their friends. All the robots began open fire on us. No time to think, time for action. I smashed the first robot that came to me and lassoed another with my yo-yo.

"You brought friends with you!" I yelled out to the robots smashing them one by one. I quickly dodged another shot and threw some of my chopsticks at the robot across it's chest plate. A direct hit!! The robot stumbled back and knocked over several other robots, before it exploded and took fellow robots with it.

"HA!" I yelled in triumph.

The others were doing well also. Mettaiah and her trusty hammer made do with a dozen robots. She was knocking them like baseballs which of course was hitting other robots in the process. Neko using her bow jumped over a couple of robots and then taking a few arrows shot them all at the same time, each robot receiving an arrow to the head. Now for FM. He was lighting them all up like candles. I never knew his flamethrower was so hot it actually began to melt the metal and over heat the robots circuits.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!! FRY BOT!! FRY!!" He yelled in pure excitement.

Okay that's really scary to see when he acts like that.

I continued to swing at more of the robots with my pan, but they were beginning to dodge my attack. I was slowing down because I was getting really tired. More robots kept pouring in from the windows. There was just too many to destroy. Just then the Calvary has arrived to the scene of the fight. Julee, Gen, Ckoas and Sena came through the door that was blocked by more robots. The quickly made due with those robots. Julee, Gen & Ckoas brought out their swords and began slicing through to us like they were in a jungle.

"HA HA HA!!" Julee cried out destroying, I swear over thirty robots with her sword.

O_O

Oh dear. I sure am glad that both FM and Julee are on our side. I watched as the others came bursting through the robots. Gen used two sword each on both hands doing a move I saw in SSBM for Link. The robots began to fall around us. Ckoas was the first to get to us.

"Time to make an exit." He smiled holding his sword up saluting me with the sword.

"How true that is. Kit Kat has left the building." I replied with relief.

All of the cats began to move to the exit. I watched as Gen threw his third sword to Sena, who is now flying and taking the robots down from the air before they could get to the ground. She then saw us and flew back to us taking a few more robots down with the sword she borrowed from Gen. She landed and did this cute little dance that destroyed a few more robots. I couldn't help but laugh at this as she grinned looking around the destroyed robots. Gen and Julee began to back off also. We ran back to the house. There was only a few robots left, but we had to secure the emerald first, and that meant getting back to the house. The eight of us scurried across the playground and towards the house. The robots began to gain on us. Just as one was near Sena and Ckoas, something blasted it from them. Two more robots went down. I looked up ahead to the house and could see TF with his sniper rifle shooting at the robots. Soon the remaining robots retreated to where ever they came from.

We all were panting from the run we did. Lighting, Mr. Rusty and soon TF were waiting for us in the computer room.

"I'm so glad you got here." Mr. Rusty said. By the looks of things he was getting really worried because of the robots.

We all rested. About an hour later, it was then I walked up to the computer and looked on the screen, it had a map of the area around us. I took a look at the house we are at, and could see there is a glowing dot there.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"That, my friend shows where the emerald is. Fortunately we do have one of them." Mr. Rusty explained. He then walked away.

Only one? But there are two dots there on our position. Just then I saw five more dots appear on the screen, and they were moving towards us. I ran back to the others and looked out the broken window.

"Uhhh.... Guys!?" I said. 

Staring out the window I saw two enormous robots floating in the sky. Below them an army or more robots marched forth towards us. We could hear screaming in the city as other people were running away from the robots. I couldn't believe this. I knew those two robots. Verti-Cal and Horizont-Al, or Al and Cal for short. Those two have given Sonic a bit of trouble a long time ago as flesh and blood. Then again in robot form, only Tails was with him at that time. Now here they are right in front of me. Verti-Cal being the tall robot and Horizontal-Al being the wide robot came to a hault. The emerald that we had began to glow on the table that we placed it on. I took the emerald in my hand and then placed it in my pocket.

"Holy ....." FM muttered.

"Well you guys. I think we found our collector." I said.

The robots that attacked us were only 6'0". Al is 8'0" height wise and, I don't know about 4'0" wide. Cal was about 8'0" width wise but only about 4'5" for height.

"So you're the legend that will destroy our world we created. I don't think so. These are gonna be our little game pieces and you're gonna join them as well." Al boomed at us.

"Heh, heh, heh. That's right. Our pieces for war." Cal snickered. "Oh were you looking for these?" He brought out five chaos emeralds from with in his robotic body.

I walked slowly in front of the others and stood as courageously as I could.

"Well you guys time to fight back don't you say?" I said looking back at the others.

I took out the emerald I had, one more time to make sure it was safe, but then it was really glowing. In fact all of the emeralds that was now present were glowing very strongly. The robots didn't waste any time staring at the emeralds and they began to attack us. Just then a small portal opened. It came from behind us. We all stopped and looked back. It was coming from the DIP. Just then C-4, Nokame, Rahn & Serena came through the small portal. They look very surprised by this turn of events.

"KIT KAT!!" the four of them yelled out in joy. Just then they noticed the robots.

"Heh heh heh heh!!" C-4 snickered away. He began to look through his pockets.

*Cliff-hanger*

Whoa, how did they get here? Well, I better write that next chapter so we can find out now don't we?

Yeah! Yeah, this one is short too. but come on the only time I can do these chapters now are at night and it's right now just after 1:00 AM. I'm really trying my best so on with the pointless part of the chapter.

POINTLESS PART OF THE CHAPTER

The End of the Pointless part of the chapter.


	14. Kit Kat Gets A Break

Okay all characters are owned by their respective creator. So don't use them with their consent. The next few chapters might be really SHORT. Depending how things go. Sometime soon a profile page will be done to show who's in and everything. The following characters are now mine besides Kit Kat & Katie Kat(see other story), Mettaiah, Foo Manchu, Mr. Rusty, & Ice Fire the hedgehog.

From,

Kit Kat

PS. Enough chit chat lets get down to business

****

Kit Kat Gets A Break

"What is this?" Verti-Cal asked. "No matter. Once we collect all of the chaos emeralds, we shall rule every dimension ever created. HA HA HA!!"

So that's why they are collecting them so they can travel to different worlds. But how did WBM crew get here? Where is Bell? Everyone joined up together. The New Crew, and WBM crew almost together. The only person now is WBM leader, Bell.

"Hey Kat, long time no see. And as usual, you're always getting into trouble." C-4 said smiling taking out two Beretta's.

"How true that is Big C!" I smiled at him.

"Well Kat, can you fill us in on what's happening." Rahn asked.

"Yeah as much as I missed you guys, I really didn't want to meet like this." Serena added.

"Hey I guess we're here to give you a break now?" said Nokame with a smile. He changed a lot since the last time we were together. He now has this nice Hawaiian shirt. Plus he now had this metal fan on his side. Well I guess things have been working out for him well enough. I laugh at his pun also. Yeah, finally my big break.

Unfortunately Dan didn't get through. Why is that? I looked back in my memories to the part where they came into this world. There's the part where Al and Cal showed us their five emeralds, then I walked forward to take a closer look at the emeralds. Then all of the emeralds began to glow, even the one in my pocket. But that was only 6 emeralds where are the rest of them. Where is the last emerald? I then remembered that I backed off from the light. That's it!

I return back to reality. Tension grew between the two groups.

"Give us the two emeralds and everyone you know will be alright." Al proclaimed.

We all smiled. I looked at the others and saw that they had the same idea.

"You gotta be kidding, we only have one emerald. Even if we did have the second we wouldn't give them up to you." I yelled back.

"Heh heh heh! Then I guess we'll do it the fun way for us. We'll destroy you!" Cal commanded the army to attack.

Little do they know that we should have an advantage. Julee, FM and..... C-4 the Echidna are on our side. Everyone jumped behind tables, chairs or couches to avoid the shots. Mr. Rusty crawled up to me.

"Kit Kat! My house is just behind here. If we can get there we I can help you fight them all off more effectively." He said.

"Okay, bring C-4, Rahn, Nokame and Serena. We'll hold them off the best we can." I said giving him the thumbs up. I quickly got the others to go with him back to the house. They took the back door.

"LET'S DO IT!" Mettaiah cried out wielding her hammer. "AHHHHH!!!"

She jumped up and took out four robots with one swing. Good arm. Gen and Ckoas both rolled out of their hiding place and cut off the near by robots' legs. They both gave each other high fives to that. Neko was covering the others as they head to the back. She made sure her shots are on target, because of the lack of space in the room. Holes appeared all around me as the robots fired their guns. They successfully took out a vase and some pictures behind me. I quickly return fire with another set of chopsticks. I was really low on them. I looked through my pockets for more, but all that came out was nine more sticks. I quickly return back to my frying pan and yo-yo. Julee was taking out a couple of robots when one dropped down behind her. I cried out a warning to her, but it was too late. She was just about to be shot at when the robot burst into flames. FM took the robot out. He gave me the thumbs out and quickly joined up with Julee and both began to plow through them like nothing. Cross using his claws torn through another robots chest, leaving live wire hanging out of it's opening. It looked like we were winning. Also, Lightning, using his stun gun, was able to short circuit a few robots. Everything was going well, is until I saw Sena. She used her tails to cut open a robot but as she did that her tails got tangled up from the fallen robot. Al and Cal quickly took advantage and got her surrounded by robots. Sena looked like she was gonna cry in fear of her death. We all stopped fighting.

"That's what I thought. You good guys all have the same weakness." Al sneered.

He held Sena up by the back of her neck. I was mad.

"YOU LET HER GO!" I yelled out.

"Don't you get it! The bad guys never do that. Now, you should place down your weapons in front of you and slowly." Cal laughed at my request.

Everyone had hatred in their eyes as we did as we were told. We couldn't help Sena. I couldn't save her. I let her down. I was then commanded to slowly walk forward to them. The others were gathered into one place.

"The emerald. Now!" Al requested in a very demanding tone.

"YOINK!" some yelled out.

Something flew past us and then Sena was gone from the robots hands. The robots arms were destroyed.

"WHAT!" Cal yelled out in surprise.

Just then blue goo hit both Al and Cal. 

"What trickery is this?" Al cried out.

"I like to call it the splat and boom effect." Mr. Rusty walked in.

Sena was safe in Serena's arms. I saw something at her feet. Something that Mr. Rusty gave her. Just then an explosion erupted from the blue goo that was shot at them. Or thrown. C-4, Nokame and Rahn were grinning ear to ear as they held to the same goo that was used against the robots. Apparently they stick and then afterwards they blow up. A sticky bomb!! Excellent. The emeralds that was held by Al and Cal fell to the floor and rolled down to my feet. I quickly picked them up. Then I heard from Mr. Rusty.

"KAT CATCH!!" he yelled out and tossed me the seventh emerald. 

I caught it and then something happened. A strange glow erupted from the emeralds. I felt them transform me into HYPER KIT KAT!! I had orange fur, my clothing has changed to a more brighter glow. My gloves changed to gloves that has fingers showing through them. I felt the power rush through me. So this is what it is like for Bell to go through like this. I smiled at all of them. I then concentrated on focusing my power. That seemed reasonable enough to do. I then felt my frying pan and yo-yo return to me. They too began to charge up. I knew what to do. I launched my yo-yo first. It destroyed Cal in one shot. I then leaped to the side and swung my frying pan. That move completely destroyed him. I slowly descended to the ground. The other robots were then shutting down. I guess Al and Cal were the ones powering the robots themselves.

"That was awesome Kat!" C-4 yelled out.

"That was some nice moves." Sena jumped for joy.

"You're okay kid." Julee said to me.

Hey who she calling a kid. Okay so maybe I act like it, but that don't mean I am a kid. I suddenly felt really weak. I dropped down to the ground. My super form disappeared. I was then knocked out unconscious again. How many times was that? OH dang, I guess I'll never get that break I want.

*narrator's POV*

Kit Kat fell to the ground.

"Kat!" Everyone yelled out.

Lightning ran towards him with his speed catching him before he fell to the ground. He settled him gently to the ground.

"Is he...." Sena said. Not finishing the sentence. Everyone else stayed silent.

*Cliff-hanger*

Dun dun duunnnnn.


	15. Deadbeat

Okay this is a really short chapter. But another one will be place up maybe later today. Okay I don't own anyone but Kit Kat, Katie Kat, FM, Mettaiah, and Mr. Rusty. The others are owned by their respective owners

****

Deadbeat

"He's not breathing!!" Lightning said.

"Everyone back off. Give some space for breathing. Prepare for CPR." Julee said. 

Julee move the my body in position and started doing CPR on me. Mr. Rusty helped out by pushing down on my chest.

"1, 2, 3, breath." Julee count out.

Everyone couldn't believe what's going on. They thought they won. But here I am dying. Lose my grip to reality. I could hear everyone in a panic. Julee talking calmly but I knew she too was in a panic of my condition. I could see everything in front of me. But I yet I can't move my eyes. Things began to fade away. Is this really the end. So I guess it is true that I must die to get my friends back home.

*Change of view*

*FM*

'I don't believe it. Kat, my classmate gone just like that. How am I gonna explain this one to his family. We were suppose to graduate together this year. Is the legend really true.' I thought. I then notice a portal that lead to a field, and someone else is coming through that portal. Is that home and who is that person?

*Mettaiah*

No....... It can't be. It just can't be. Who is else can make me laugh the way he made me? You can't leave us now Kit Kat. You still got lots of things to finish off. A portal? Oh no....

*Sena*

OH Kit Kat. This is all my fault. If I wasn't captured, you wouldn't of done the things you did to save us. We could of done together. Is Kat right? Did that portal open up because of his sacrifice?

*Gen*

No man..... After all that hard work. Hey a portal. That means....

*Ckoas*

I'm just lost for words. I don't know what to think or say. I was in shock at what just happened.

*Cross*

I'm sorry for beating you up man. I'm sorry for that. Now please come back Kat.

*TF*

A portal is opening. So Kit Kat theory is right. He must join with the emeralds to open a pathway home for the others. But something isn't right here. Just what? Hey what are the emeralds doing?!

*Neko*

(Crying) Oh Kat!! No. It just can't be true.

*Julee*

Come on Kat. We need all need something to celebrate! Just don't leave us like this. Breath damn it!

*Mr. Rusty*

I knew it. I knew it. But was it right to hand him the final emerald? Did I do the right thing? If not, what have I done?! Come Kat get back to us.

*Lightning*

He would of made a fine athlete. A skinny one but a fine athlete at that. I hope you do come back to us. We've been through too much just for you to die like that.

*C-4*

NO.... even though we got here to help. We still didn't save Kat.

*Nokame*

Come on please come back. You got nine lives to use. Come on back because I'll really miss your cooking.

*Rahn*

I can't believe it. Everything is moving the wrong way. We're suppose to be celebrating the accomplishments, not sobbing over a death. Come on Kat you can do it.

*Serena*

COME ON YOU IMMATURE LITTLE BRAT GET BACK TO THE LIVING WORLD!!! It may not look like it, but I too would miss you as a friend. You have your pain in the neck at times, but you were always there for all of us.

*Sena*

"Hey a portal and someone coming through it. Hey what's going on with the emeralds?" I said. Just then another flash of light dawn on all of us.

"I remember. Who I really am. I'm not Sena the Kitsune, but really another human being trapped in this body." I said. 

"Hey I remember too." Gen said.

Everyone that I knew began to remember their real forms. Well except for C-4, Nokame, Rahn and Serena.

"Verti-Cal and Horizont-Al must of brought you to their world and brainwashed you, and this world is like Sonic world for our adventures. Every time you enter this world you'll always transform into your character you made. At least that's what I believe." Nokame said.

Everyone knew that must be it. The person coming through the portal was another fox.

"Hey guys you did it!" the stranger said in a joyful sound. The WBM crew nodded.

"Good to see you Dan." Nokame said.

"Hey why the long faces. We did it there's away back to the our world. Kit Kat actually pulled it off." he grinned, but his grin faded. "Hey where is Kit Kat?"

Nokame pointed to the people crowded around Kit Kat's body. Everyone's head went down as Dan soon realized what has just happened.

"No way man. Not our Kit Kat. He'll find a way back to us, won't he? That's not how the story ended in the book." he was in hysteria. C-4 walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"Thanks." Dan said.

"Yeah at least I could help you like that." C-4 said. "Hey who is that coming through the portal? Did you have some else with you Dan?"

"No man. The only people were with me was Nokame and the others."

Dan and the others were able to get plane tickets and such to get to the destination to help find Kit Kat. Their families even Kat's family are waiting in a near by town where the portal originated in. Unknown what has happened to them, they hope for the best to them.

"So who is that?" Ckoas asked.

"I don't know I don't care, I just want Kit Kat back!" Mettaiah cried out.

"And that you shall my dear." someone said.

Everyone turn back to the voice, to see who is it that is gonna try to help. Or is this person really here to help?

"K.. Ka. Kat?!" Mettaiah stuttered with her words.

"In the living flesh." the red cat said as he came out from the portal.

"How can this be?" Gen and Ckoas asked.

Another flash of light appeared and two more figures came into view.

Two more Kit Kats appeared. Only one of them dressed differently and is a FEMALE?!

"Looks like we got here just in time." the female said. "And look Kit Kat, there's both of you right there. Mission accomplish."

WHAT. YOU MEAN THIS IS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! KIT KAT WAS SUPPOSE TO DIE.

*Cliff-hanger*

So this is it. I'm really gone. Well one of me has anyways. But who are these two?


	16. Deadbeat? No Way Man, Human Beatbox!

Okay this is a really short chapter. But another one will be place up maybe later today. Okay I don't own anyone but Kit Kat, Katie Kat, FM, Mettaiah, and Mr. Rusty. The others are owned by their respective owners

****

Deadbeat? No Way Man, Human Beatbox!

"What going on here?" Everyone was asking the three red cats.

"There's no time you guys. We got to do this." Said one of the Kit Kats.

"Do what?" Sena asked.

Cross, Gen and Ckoas took out their weapons.

"Stand down. We are here on unofficial business. The three Kit Kats here have been separated by a strike of lightning just as Kit Kat was going to another world. There are three versions of himself. One is the main body. Another is the one who can cook. The third one which you all met is the fighting side of Kit Kat. There is one more and I have to find him or else. I am Katie Kat. The zone cop for all the Kit Kats and their alternate versions. This Kit Kat here is the original, since he was the one who created his character." Katie explained.

"Wait sec. You said or else. What do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

"Or else he will disappear forever." she said coldly.

*Meanwhile the other two Kit Kats*

"Whoa we better hurry. Did Katie show you a way we can get back together?" I said.

"Yeah actually she explained it quite well. I'm glad she did find the 4th one of us. I just hope she can get to him in time. Well, lets do it. All we have to do is touch him and everything will be done by itself." my alter ego said. Or is it I. I don't know this is way to confusing.

"Well, wakey wakey me." I said quickly grabbing hold his arm.

A light glow appeared around both of us as we did this. Then I could feel myself merge back together.

*blackness*

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt a little drained, but I could remember everything that has happened to all split personalities. I learned some new tricks along the way. Everything was still blurry though. I slowly moved my arms to lift myself up. As I was doing this everyone began to come into focus.

"KAT!" everyone yelled out as the ran to me.

"Um... hi you....ACK!!" Neko and Sena jumped me and hugged me very hard.

"Can't breath..... AGAIN..... please... let... let go." I tried to spit out the words, but man they have a tight grip.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN TO US!" Mettaiah and Serena yelled at me. But in the end they both smiled at me a gave me a hug too. 

The guys either were gave me the thumbs up, punch to the shoulder or just a smile at me.

"Glad to have you back." Rahn said, helping me up.

"Yeah glad to be back." I grabbed his hand, Nokame grabbed my other hand and they both pulled me to my feet.

"Hey where did Katie go?" I asked

"I don't know." Cross said looking around.

Everyone began to look, but no one found her. Just as we were about to give up. She reappears. This time with my final part of me.

"I got word on this one having the time of his life in a video game tournament in another world. So I decide to pick him up. Things aren't quite over yet though Kat. The reason why I'm helping you is because of the situation Zone Cop HQ is in chaos and there's something I need you to do. I'll tell you later, but here's an early Christmas gift from me."

"WWEEEEEE!!!! COOOKIIEEE!! You guys want some COOOKIIIES" yelled the last part of me this one has a kinda lisp as he talked. I looked back in my many new memories and remember that this was my playful side.

"No thanks Kat, but it's time to get back together again." I said in a way you talk to little kids.

"Awwww. Do we have to? I was having so much fun." he wined.

I just grabbed his arm and we merged together. After that I felt whole once more. When we merged everything felt more alive then anything before. Everyone was happy now.

"You guys did great, but I gotta get going catch yah later. Oh before I leave this place is, you should know, you can now access this and travel back here by the internet. I've got the site set-up and all the paper work that is needed for this kind of thing is done. You can now visit each other. Only members can access this and I put up a special shield around it so no hackers can enter." just as she finished saying all of this someone dropped in.

"AHHHH!!!" the white vixen dropped on top of me.

"Ow...." I said getting the most pain out of this.

"BELL!!" WBM crew yelled out.

"What just happened? Where are we? Who are they? Where's Kat? It's good to see you guys again. I haven't been around for awhile so when I checked out the e-mail something happened." she asked frantically.

"Well you probably wanna get off Kat first." Nokame said helping her off me.

"Oh sorry Kat didn't see you." she said with her face all red.

"No problem. So Katie how do we get back?" I asked as I got off the ground.

"Well the same way you get in. By computer."

"You know Kat you got a lot of explaining to do for me!" Bell told me with a smile. "I got a feeling I missed a lot while I was gone."

"You don't know what you missed." I said with a grin. "But first time to meet up with some new people."

"Is that Bell!!" Sena said. "OH MY GOSH. THE REAL BELL FROM WORLD BEYOND ME IS HERE. I GOTTA GET HER AUTOGRAPH!!"

Everyone's face faulted.

"Heh heh. Um... this here is Sena." I said with a small laugh of embarrassment.

After all the introductions we all headed back to the real world. The original group got back together again with Dan of course and we headed back to meet up with our families. Bell, called her parents up and told them the situation. Of course they weren't too impress by her disappearance, but they let it go due to the fact Christmas is almost here. Our families finally met up, excluding Bell's family, and we all became great friends after this. Although we didn't tell them the part where we can still go back in that world as our own characters. Should we tell them. NAH!!

THE END

Okay you guys this might wrap it up for the season. Maybe not. Who knows? Okay I need everyone that was in this story, if they want to come join up with everyone else for MSN Messenger chats. There's usually someone there. And it can be a little hectic at times, but it's all good. So only the people that have been in this story join up. But please first e-mail me when you are gonna do this so I know what to expect. Catch yah later and a Merry Early Christmas to you all.


	17. Doubts

I don't own of the characters in this story, except for Kit Kat, Katie Kat, Mettaiah, Foo Manchu (aka FM). Any other characters are owned by their respective creators. I don't usually act serious, but in this story something occurs to me. Also, since it's almost Christmas, I've been inspired to do a short story on this.

Enough chit chat lets get on with the story.

****

Doubts

Okay this is a continuation of the 'Where Am I?'. This takes place the day after our adventure to the HQ Site, that is now ours to use as a club house or a hang out place. My friends Bell, C-4, Nokame, Rahn, Dan, Foo Manchu, Mettaiah and I are walking back from a temporary portal that was used to get us back home from, what all of us decided to call HQ. I looked back to where we were before, how we got to be together and what would happen if we weren't there, and why we were there in the first place? I continued my thoughts. My friends continued their chatter. I couldn't remember who was the youngest of the group, Bell or C-4? In fact I the only thing I know is I'm the oldest of the bunch. Between Serena, Rahn and Nokame I don't know who is the oldest of them. But frankly I really don't care. These guys are my friends. Young or old, I really don't care. There are my friends and I'll always try to be there for them when they really need me. To tell you the truth, I don't know what's gonna happen in the future. As I looked in what has happened to the past, there are times I really wished I wasn't who I am now. I looked at myself and began to think. Why is it that I am with these guys who gets transported to different worlds, becoming the Mobians we have become? All I wanted to do is have fun with others on-line chatting away about how cool it would be to in Sonics world. Well I've done it. I have been there, with others at my side. The adventure and exploration was great, but how many times have we came close to death having these adventures. That big ghost that yells out 'Bra!' and chases us around. That time when we were almost cooked in that cargo crate. When Shade came into view. All those times were not fun. Okay, so maybe when I we were fighting Shade, I was having a little fun making those faces during the fight, when those words keep popping above our heads after we talked.

Just as we were just about to walk in the town, I noticed something in our surroundings. The sun is shining bright. The are hardly any clouds to be seen anywhere. The trees is a healthy shade of green and the birds are in the sky frozen in mid-air. I continued to walk. I then realized what I just thought. Birds. Frozen. Mid-air. MID-AIR! I shot back looking back to where I saw the birds. There they were just floating there in the air. I looked around some more. My friends they are all there just smiling at each other. Yet, there is no sound. No movement. No..... nothing. Just frozen statues.

I begin to panic a little.

"What's going on? Why is this happening? Why doesn't anything normal every happen? I just want my friends to be left alone!!"

After saying this a voice can be heard besides mine.

"You ask so many questions. Why?"

I looked around trying to find the person who's voice this belongs to.

"Who's there?" I asked. "What do you want with me?"

"The question is not who, but why?" the voice answered.

"Oookkaaayy... Why?" I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"What if I gave you a chance to not enter the site, but I just closed that portal that would of happened to suck you in if you did? What if you had a change of course? What would you do?"

A second chance? What's this person up to? Why would I be given this kind of a opportunity?

"You are asking 'Why I am doing this?' you are probably thinking? I am here to show what could of happened if you didn't go the path you have already taken." 

Everything then went black around us. The slowly a small light appeared, slowly growing until everything was in light. I then saw myself again. Only slightly older. I was back in the past, only this time I was logging off the computer to go upstairs to eat supper. Just then I appeared in a different place and time. I was in college and this time a girl was walking with my older self. Apparently they cannot see me so I decided to follow them around.

"How long has it been since we've been going out now Kate?" my older self asked the girl, who of course found out to be named Kate.

Kate was just a little bit shorter than me, and had brunette hair. The clothing she was where is a white t-shirt with a light blue vest. She also wore white shoes and a pair of dark blue pants.

'Dang, she's hot!' I thought to myself. 'I wouldn't mind be in his shoes! OH wait I am him. I not gonna be lonely in the future! Whoo hoo.'

"Well Kit, it's been three years now. And tonight is the officially the day we first dated. What are we going to do tonight?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking we should go out for dinner. Then if the night is warm, we could go star gazing or something."

"Sounds okay to me!" she smiled as she said this.

We all walked until we were at the bank.

"I just have to go in there and grab some money for tonight." Older Kit Kat said.

They both go in and she sits on the chairs near the entrance. Everything was great. I had a girlfriend, by the looks of things I'm doing alright in school. I smiled. Maybe I shouldn't become Kit Kat THE Cat. I just want to live a normal life. Just then a man came in with assorted weapons.

"This is a hold up! Get us the money quickly and everything will be alright!"

Oh NO! I watched as everyone dropped to the floor. Just as everyone did, he took Kate by the hair and dragged her to the center.

"NO!!" both, the older me and myself yelled out.

The guy jerked over to him and quickly shot Kate in the process, and then to me. I was only shot in the shoulder, but Kate was dieing. She took a hit, what appeared to be the heart.

Tears came to my eyes. How can I not help here? Why didn't I transform into Kit Kat the Cat?

"Because Kit Kat, you didn't take the course of events that you have done before." the voice echoed.

I felt hollow. Am I actually to be destined to be lonely? My eyes felt blank as I just stared into space. The man who has shot my future love, has already ran away. This must not had been the plan for him. I watched as myself ran to Kate and held her tightly to his body. Kate brought her hand up to his face, but before she could touch it, her hand slowly dragged back down to the floor. I could hear the screams of agony as I watched myself mourn in agony of my lost. Other people have gotten up to help me and my love. But they all knew that they lost a soul.

I broke away from the horror, and something new took within me. I did not know her well now, but I knew that I must of loved her to stay with her for at least three years. Rage began to build within me. I ran. I ran after the man who has done this to her. I saw him running two blocks down. I began my mad sprint after him. I was catching up to him. Each step bring me closer to avenge the death of Kate. I jumped at my enemy ready to tear him apart, but instead of tackling him down. I simply with right through him.

"You cannot interact with anyone. No one can see you. No one can hear you except for me."

"Who are you? What do you want? Is this some kind of a sick game you enjoy playing?" I screamed to the air. I still cannot see my taunter.

"The reason why I am doing this Kit Kat, is to show you what would happen if you hadn't taken the path to become the red cat. I am giving you a second chance to change things around."

Is this person joking. I then realized that I could stop this from ever happening. I could live a normal life. I could be with someone and not be taken as a freak.

"I cannot allow you to change to course of time. Once you make a decision you will not remember anything."

Then it's simple. I will not simple take that course. I did not want that pain again. Although the pain of being alone is just as great as losing someone you love.

"Then why show me this?" I yelled out. "Why show me this and tell me I cannot change the future if I chose this path that you have shown me?!"

"I am here to show you that the path you have made is the best and you should be glad on what you have. I have been sent here to save you from sorrow and doubt. I am here to help you re-iginite the fire of hope within you. You will need it in the future."

What is this person or thing talking about?

"So what if I stay on the course I am on now?"

"Everything will stay the same. You will still be able to transform back to Kit Kat the Cat, but you will still not remember anything that has happened."

Well good choices.

"What about Kate?" I continued my interagation of questions.

"She will be fine. But she will not remember you or know you at all."

Well of course she won't. 

"Well I guess you leave me no choice. I pick to stay the same way I am going now. At least I have my friends."

What choice do I have? This meeting was a waste of time. I thought to myself. I am curious though why I need my hope to be re-iginited.

*Flash*

"Whoa." I said.

The group stopped and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" Bell asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling something has happened to me, but I can't figure out what it is." I replied. I didn't know what has happened, but something inside me has given me hope to the future. The question is, what has given me hope. We continued our walk to the town

"Excuse me?"

We all turned to the voice. It was a young girl. About our ages. I just stared at her. She is one of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Yes. Can we help you?" Rahn said.

"Yes. I was wondering if you can help direct me to 'Sleepy Sage INN'? I was doing a little site seeing by myself and I got lost." she said.

"Um... yee.... duhh.... ehh....I like cookies?" I just babbled.

Everyone stared at me.

"Don't mind him he's always like that." Rahn said trying to make an excuse for my strange behaviour.

"Kat what's wrong with you?" C-4 nudged at me from behind and talking in a hush voice.

"I don't know C. I felt I know this girl from somewhere." I replied.

"Is everything okay?" the girl asked.

"Um.. yeah. My name is Kit Kat. This is Bell, Serena, C-4 and Rahn. We are actually heading up there ourselves, we would be happy for you to join us on our way up." I said with more confidence and a lot better language structure.

"Thank you. My name is Kate. Kate Lane." she said with gratitude.

"Why does that name sound familiar." I mummbled to myself.

I then could over hear what the others were saying about me.

"I think Kat is in love with Kate." Bell said to Serena.

"You think. I never seen him act this way before." Serena told Bell.

"So you think Kat is gonna ask her out?" Rahn asked. 

They all continued their chatter behind Kate and I as we continue on our way to the hotel. Luckily Kate hasn't heard a word they said. I quickly gave them a glare that must of scared them, because they quickly stopped talking behind me and began to catch up to us. They all smiled as they did this. C-4 even gave me a wink and a thumbs up to me.

I'm gonna get them for this. I don't even know the girl.

Questions were asked about her. The others all asked. I knew what they were up to. They were trying to help me get a girl, by finding out the info. They all asked innocently as they could. Eventually they all knew that I was catching on to their scheme and gave them another death stare. They smiled and quickly backed off. Well I found out she lives quite close to my town, and that we might be going to the same college. The group left us behind to go upstairs to tell the good news. At least that's what they say. I figured they did this intentionally to get us both, Kate and I, alone together. Fortunately their plan worked and we started dating for a while.

* few days later*

It was December 25. We WBM crew and the New Group decided to have a Christmas celebration altogether. We decided to have the party at HQ. Almost everyone one was there. Everyone kept in touch with each other by Messenger or e-mail. But to meet up with each other again in our Mobian forms was even better. 

"Hey man sorry to hear about the break up. You gonna be okay?" Gen sat down in front of me as I prepared the food. Ckoas also joined in.

"So you got girl trouble. I got some girls that might be interested in you. If you know what I mean?" Ckoas said with a smile.

"A girl from you? I rather be lonely than to date one of your girls you choose for me." I said with a grin on my face. "Don't worry about it. We are still friends. It's just, neither of us thought that this was a very strong relationship anyways to begin with."

"I'll let that insult go Kat because of your condition. But you know denial is one of the symptoms of...." Ckoas continued.

"Shut up Ckoas."

"Oh that's it time for some paintball." He yelled out.

C-4, Ckoas and Gen brought paintball guns to the party. Although I don't know how they got those in here I agreed with the others on this. Apparently these three were planning on this and did some arrangements to HQ. They built another room specialized in their game.

"You're going down Kat!!" Gen yelled out wielding his paintball gun.

It was greens versus red. We divided up into teams by a random draw from the hat. It looked like the draw was rigged or something, because in the end it was Mettaiah, Serena, Sena, Bell, Neko Julee, TF and I are on the red team. C-4, FM, Ckoas, Gen, Dan, Rahn, Nokame and Cross were on the red team. The area we were gonna battle in is a small maze that had several housing that could be used for snipers. TF took hold in one of these quickly as the battle began. It was agreed in our group to split up in groups of two leaving TF to snipe the enemies by himself. Bell and I were teamed up with each other. I could hear the others people of the opposite team yelling out that they are looking for me. The goal. To find the a certain person of each others team and eliminate them. Unfortunately I was picked for our team for the Kitty Target. Nokame was then our target for green team. He didn't look to happy on this.

And so it begins. Bell I quickly hid behind a wall. We waited there for a moment. We both then heard Rahn and C-4 talking or whispering.

"Wait I think I see someone." Rahn said.

"It's Kat!!" C-4 yelled out.

"Oh crap!" Bell and I both said.

"Get out of here!" She ordered me. At first I hesitated, but I could hear C-4 and Rahn closing in fast on us. Bell then shoved me and took out her paint ball gun.

"I'll take care of them while you escape lover boy." she said giving me a wink.

Oh great a new nickname. I then watched as she came out of hiding and came out shooting at C-4 and Rahn.

"AHHHHH!!!" she screamed. 

She shot Rahn down, but unfortunately she got shot by C-4. Two are out. One from both sides. I continued to run. I then ran into a dead end. Oh dear. The game is over already. I prepared myself for this. Waiting for C-4 to come running in.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" I heard his maniacal laugh as he approached closer. Then "OW!!!"

This confused me. I turned and saw that C-4 had a red splat right across is chest. I then looked around and saw that TF sniped him from above. WHOO HOO!! We have an extra person now. C-4 left the arena. Just then TF just got shot. Dan, FM, Cross, Ckoas, Gen & Nokame were altogether and they cornered me. I saw that Nokame was the one who shot him.

"Well, looks like we finally cornered the cat!" Cross said with a smile.

"Looks like we win." Dan said, also with a smile.

All of them were grinning.

"Any last words Kat?" Ckoas asked.

"He doesn't but we do!!"

Several shots were fired from behind the green team. Each shot making their mark on their backs.

"You shouldn't be so cocky you guys. Otherwise you could of seen that you were walking in our trap that us girls set for you." Julee yelled out.

Neko and Serena were up above taking out the red team with a barrel of shots. Sena and Julee were behind them taking crack shots at their backs.

"We won!!" Sena yelled out.

We all celebrated our victory while the others came back. Even though the red team lost they laughed about it and shook our hands.

Our group was giving hugs to each other, well except for me and TF, we didn't do any hugging with each other. TF was about to, but then I stopped him by point my barrel of the paint ball gun at his stomach.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

He just smiled and gave me a high five. I found out that Julee made the plan up, so in return for saving my hide twice, I gave her a hug too because I didn't really give her even a thank you for trying to save my life. Everyone had presents for everyone else. C-4 got duct tape and some things that explodes. Bell got a stuff bear. Sena and Serena got sweaters. I got a cook book and a new yo-yo. FM got a book on "How You Know You Are a Pyro.". C-4 got more duct tape. Mettaiah got one of those "Chicken soup for the Soul" books. Gen and Ckoas got these sword maintenance kits. Ckoas also got explosives also. (uh-oh). Dan got "Hackers delight" book. C-4 got more duct tape. Nokame shell polish. Cross a chain necklace with a.... cross? Neko a new bow with a book of Robin Hood. TF um...... "How to Manage your Time Properly" book. Julee got a special edition "Worst Case Scenarios: English Class Survival Handbook". Unfortunately Mr. Rusty & Lighting did not make it for some reason. OH yeah, and C-4 got duct tape and explosives.

"Too bad Katie couldn't make it." I said. I knew she helped me a lot in the past.

Just then Katie appeared.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" she yelled out as she made her appearance.

"Hey Katie, we were talking about you." Neko said with a smile.

Everyone was glad Katie made it.

"Sorry you guys I don't have any gifts for you. I've been a little busy." she said.

"That's okay." Bell said.

"Although I do have one present for yah Kit." she said with a smile.

I looked at her through her helmet. She was smiling really hard that even her eyes seem to smile.

"What's that?" I asked.

Everyone looked at Katie. Wondering what it was that she had for Kit Kat.

"You remember those friends of yours what where they called. Well surprise!" She said pressing a button on her arm. Another portal opened and two figures came into view. A red hedgehog and a kitsune with nine tails came into view.

"Klim, Lynx you made it!!" I cried out. Klim is the red hedgehog and Lynx was the nine tail fox.

"Yeah Kat. We succeed in finishing our mission. We got a lot to tell. Katie here came and told us about your party. Sorry we didn't bring anything for yah." Klim said.

"It's been awhile now hasn't it Kat? Why don't you introduce us to your friends there?" Lynx said.

"You betcha. Guys these are the people who help take care of one of my personalities while I was a divided up. They too got sucked into the computer into another world." I explained.

They all shook hands and we continued our celebration.

"Well I guess time for home." I said. We all gathered around the computer.

"WAIT!" Gen and Ckoas yelled out.

"What?" Dan asked.

"We still have one more thing to give to you all. Including you Klim and Lynx." Ckoas said. He went to the next room and came back with a box. Gen taking the lid off presented us all a small machine.

"We call it NWDIP. New WBM Dimensional Internet Portable. Or DIP2 for short." Gen explained.

"We upgraded it and made new ones for everyone. Since Mr. Rusty and Lighting aren't here you can have theirs Lynx and Klim." Ckoas said.

"We've added new options on it besides the chat room and the ability to surf the web. This has now video chat room with new headphone attachment. The DIP2 can download music and be used a MP3 player. You can watch DVDs on it as well. For the final touches we were able to create it so that you can come back to HQ with the DIP2s. Also another added feature is that once you are here in HQ you can transport yourself to the other's positions in the world if you both agree on it." both Gen and Ckoas took turns saying the new features and explaining what they can do.

We all were very excited to receive the new DIP2s.

In the end everyone said their farewells and left one by one by their DIP2s.

I was back home.

"Wow those two guys are great. I can't believe how much of an upgrade these things went. Time to test the video chat with one of the people to make sure they got home." I said.

I clicked on the screen buttons to video chat, but something went wrong. I got sucked into the DIP2. I was in a strange new land. I looked at my DIP2. Battery is low. Dang that must of been using a lot of energy to transport me where ever I got to. I looked at myself.

"AHHHH!!! I'm still both human and cat!!" I cried out. 

I had my cat ears and tail but everything else was still human. Just then, a huge robot grabbed me from behind. And a familiar voice I could hear. Talking to another giant robot. From what I could understand, is that I'm a hostage and the if the other robot didn't stand down she would kill me. OH dear what have I gotten myself into this time? And where am I?

*Cliff-hanger*

Sorry mates, but this story is the end. There will be new story going along with


	18. CREDITS

****

CREDITS

CreatorsCreated Characters

Kit Kat:

Kit Kat

Katie Kat

Mr. Rusty

Kate Lane

Ces:

Mettaiah

Taylor:

Foo Manchu

Game- queen-sena:

Sena

Gen:

Gen

Ckoas:

Ckoas

Mega-Archangel:

Cross

Calli128:

Julee

TF the Kitsune:

TF

Ibuki-Dromar:

Neko

Alexander Armington :

Lightening

Dan Dark:

Dan

C-4:

C-4

Snoopy:

Nokame

Rahn Mechabot VII:

Rahn

Ztarlight:

Serena

KawaiiKaren:

Bell

The Chaos emeralds, Verti-Cal & Hortizont-Al are owned by their respective owners. I do not own any part of these. 

The DIP & DIP2 is created by Kit Kat, Gen & Ckoas.

I want to thank you all for reading my fanfiction story and donating your character to me for usage. For those who want to keep in contact with me and many others, please use MSN Messenger. My e-mail is in my profile. It is best to post a review first that you are gonna add me to your list. This is STRICTLY for this group ONLY!!

PS.

For the continuation of this story look for KawaiiKaren for ::An entity within me:: . Also to see how I got introduced see her story ::A World Beyond Me:: and it's POV's from the other characters of it.

For the website (No not the HQ site) of WBM is at http://www.angelfire.com/freak2/thelostfighters/ but beware, it is still under heavy construction by C-4.

This Story has been a WBM Production. 


End file.
